Blue Winter Rose
by lolivan
Summary: This story started at the night of the BOB with Sandor taking Sansa away...Seriously, I'm a bad writer and cruel guy, so *WARNING*: MAYBE it will be a tragedy. P.s. Sansa, Sandor and Jaime are my favorite characters, so i will let Jaime show up later.
1. Chapter 1, Sansa

**Author's note:**

**1, This is my first fanfiction written in English. Well, i know lots of grammatical or spelling or whatever mistakes will show up soon, sorry for my poor expression. I have tried my best, so, please show mercy to me if you like the work. How i wish i can use English just like my first language.**

**2, I own nothing. All characters belong to the great George R.R. Martin. This fiction based on the novels as well as HBO TV show.**

**3, I didn't change the character's ages from Martin's Books, so Sansa is less than 13 years old, Joffrey 13, Jaime 33, Tyrion 24, Arya 10 and the Hound 28. When Sansa married Tyrion, She said she is thirteen when the moon turns, so i supposed her name day is near the Joff's wedding or after. But I didn't mean it if you feel sick about the girls' improper age for marriage or bedding things. In my opinion, Age in Martin's books is not the same one in our modern society, so just imagine these characters are who they are in the TV show when you read my fiction.**

**4, It started in the night of the Battle of Blackwater.**

* * *

_When she crawled out of bed, long moments later, she was alone. She found his cloak on the floor, twisted up tight, the white wool stained by blood and fire. The sky outside was darker by then, with only a few pale green ghosts dancing against the stars. A chill wind was blowing, banging the shutters. Sansa was cold. She shook out the torn cloak and huddled beneath it on the floor, shivering._

The hound was gone. Sansa hugged herself tight and wanted to cry. I should cry when the hound put the dagger at my throat. I cried like a stupid child horrified by the Old Nan's story whenever he threatened or frightened me before, then he would let me go. But when Sansa felt the icy blade on her skin, a real sharp one near her throat might kill her with a single move, she couldn't cry. Even she tried hard, there was no tears at all. I must be terrified like an idiot. Thank God a song found me. However, things went all wrong. She didn't realize the wetness was the Hound's tears at that very time, now she knew it. She just couldn't believe it, a man strong like the Hound would have tears. Hodor would cry if he were here tonight, but he was just a simpleminded stable boy, not a warrior. Sansa felt awful now. She had to admit if she was too scared to keep all her wits when the Hound asked for a song, now she was totally desperate. He feared like me like any weak child. He shouldn't behave like that. Suddenly Sansa felt stupid again. Of course he should, he came from the battlefield, he came from the fire. That's why he was burning in rage all the time. Fire, I hate fire too! Soldiers and the whole city were tortured from burning.

But he was gone, wasn't he? Sansa had told herself to stay in her chamber and wait for someone, someone who can come and save her. Ser Dontos promised to take her away, though she doubt it. Lord Stannis won't hurt her, which she doubt either. She didn't even know Joffrey's win will be a better end or a worse one. But never thought it would be the Hound waiting for her. All better than going with the Hound. He's a Lannister dog and drunker than i've ever seen him. I can't go with him, can't i? Sansa felt sorry now, not for having refused to go with him, but for thinking him in such an unkind way. If i thought he meant to kill me, i would be a real idiot. Of course he just tried to scare me like he always did before. He never hurt me, he even saved my life several times. Why did a man wanted to kill me save me later just to kill me again? Or why did a man saved me want to kill me then turn to save me again? What did he want? I saved Ser Dontos' life, so he wanted to help me. He got kisses from me too. He wanted Jonquil. But I didn't save Sandor, i did nothing for him, he hated my silly mind and courtesy. He didn't even ask kisses like Dontos did. Oh, now he got one and left forever. This one is not the wet ones from the fool Florian. It felt like nothing. The Hound asked for a song, only a song. It's all my fault. I promised him a song. I should give him gladly. But not now, not in the battle night with people dying outside. Why did he come in such an improper time and make me awkward? I really meant it when i promised to him. Now i have to feel sorry for breaking my promise.

He did come for a song, didn't he? what else did he say? He said leaving. Leaving for north. That was an invitation, wasn't it? He offered to take me. Did i say no to him? I should say it out clearly. No, i won't go with you. i can't. I can't go with him. I will die tomorrow or later tonight not even reaching the Iron Gate. I'm not Arya, I can't ride for long. I hated riding since the mob tried to pull me down from my horse on that riot day. Maybe i'll regret one day not going with him, when i have to marry Joffrey, or when the Lord Stannis takes me into a bargain with Robb for supporting the Iron Throne, or when Ser Dontos fails to take me away. But not now, i can't regret it now. He will escape successfully, free himself and restart a new life far away. Not me. I'm a lady living inside the cage for 13 years. I can't make it on the Kingsroad without maids and food and gold and others. Besides, he was risking his life for inviting. Did he invite me to go with him? Sansa felt confused now. Maybe he just drank too much and told me where he would go, like he told me about his burnt face. Oh, he promised me safe as well. But that can't be his intention. If he truly wanted to take me, he wouldn't ask, just took it. Asking is not what a dog will do. Sansa shivers again. He just told, he had to speak to someone, and i was here, so he told me. Nothing more. However, I didn't want him to go. For the next time i got beaten, no one will show up to wipe my blood and say Enough! She thought bitterly. Though better to go now or there's no chance for him later. Tyrion died tonight too. I prayed for them yesterday. I prayed tonight, I even prayed now. But they all to die sooner or later. How cruel of the Seven. Why not the other Lannisters suffering this? The queen, Joff and Lord Tywin, he fought against Robb and might conquer. Soon Sansa found herself complaining about the Gods like the queen did earlier, now she hated herself for it. I shouldn't behave like the queen. I shouldn't complain things like her. The battle drive me crazy and insane now. Gods forgive me.

May the Gods keep an eye on Robb and my lady mother and Arya, i wish she is still alive, as well as Father, Bran, Rickon. And Tyrion, he was nice to me. Even the war would lose, please give back his life. And the Hound. May the fire leave him be and Gods see him through difficulties along his way from Kings Landing to...

Suddenly, the door burst open again. Sansa felt her heart jumped to her throat. She tried her best not crying out. How stupid of me not bolting the door after the Hound left! Gods save me, Don't let this one hurt me. She tried to see it clear about the huge shadow and found a man walking towards her in two steps and pulled her harsh to her feet again. Then she screamed and struggled to push the man away.

"Shut your little mouth! Didn't i tell i would kill you for your screaming?" The Hound! He's back! The voice was raw and hoarse and burning above her head. Oh, Gods, he's back again! She tried to catch her breath and wanted to squeeze a simple word but failed. He came that night for the first time, to escort her back to her chamber, like a lightning. He came that day when the riot broke out, to pull her back to her horse, like a storm. He came today with city burning in the fire, to...to what? take her away? like a fire itself. Sansa felt burning all over her body, so she trembled hard under his hands. The hands on her shoulder like father's, like Robb's, like his cloak on her bare skin again. She burst into tears eventually, feeling like waking up from a terrible endless nightmare. She wanted to hug him, tight and more tight, like hugging herself, for this would be the last remaining thing in the world for her. But she couldn't. Since her tears rolling out of her eyes, all her senses came back to her. I can't. The words came like a thunder hit her merciless and ruthless. I can't go. At least not with him. I can't risk his life since he saved me. There's no hope for us to escape safety from here. He will die for me. Gods, he will. Like father did, like Lady did. Oh, Lady. "Get her a dog, she'll be happier for it" King Robert's words was like a slap across her face.

"No." She tried to free from his grasp, stepping out of his reach. "Leave me alone." She whispered in tears.

"The little bird thinks she can fly from the dog's paw, doesn't she? Better to try now, or later you'll lose your wings." The Hound turned around and looked for something. For a while, Sansa thought he might forget she was still here. So she tried to stand on her tiptoe and ready to run.

"Where's the golds? silvers? gems?" His voice dry and low.

"I don't have money, the queen..."

"Then other pretty little worthy things of yours, go to get them. And your cloaks, breeches, anything useful."

"Ser, I won't go with you." Sansa protested, "You can't force me to..."

"Can't i?" He fetched the jewelry on the dresser and throw it into a leather bag hang on his belt.

Sansa gathered up her dress to run.

Only three steps away, she almost fell from a sudden pull on her wrist. The arm around her waist like iron, she can't flee from it. "Let me go, please ser, let go of me." She squeezed his hand and felt the stickiness there.

"Go change your clothes." The Hound threw her on the bed, in a gentle push. "Of course you will go."

"But Ser..."

"One more Ser i'll beat you bloody!" Sansa could see rage running out of his eyes. But still she had to try to flee away. I won't be the burden of him and make him killed like Lady. She jumped from the bed but pinned down by the Hound again.

"Save your strength and change now, or i'll do it for you. Maybe you like someone serving you now, my lady?"

Sansa felt embarrassed by his words and stood up in front of him. "No, thank you." She swallowed the Ser word and searched her clothes made for riding in darkness. No dresses, no pretty ones, no luxurious ones. Sanse knew what she must take. She brought out some and packed . Then Sandor grabbed it to lay it on his shoulder. She saw another bundle beside him.

"My lord..." Sansa lost in embarrassment again.

"Promise you won't run this time, or i just look at you when you undressing." The Hound turned around and walked towards the window to watch outside.

Sansa put on the breeches first and began to undress gown. She turned around to leave her back to the Hound. He didn't peep at me and he won't do such things. Sansa knew men or boys sometimes looked at her chest because she couldn't lace the jerkin all the way to the top. But the Hound never noticed it. Even when i got naked in the court, he averted his eyes and gave me his cloak. Her fingers became clumsy, she tried to reach the buttons on the back of the dress but failed. Sansa got annoyed by herself, she thought the dresses of southern style were beautiful for a long time, but difficult to handle in such a bad situation. If i can't undress myself now, what can i do when get out of the Red Keep and live independently? An unexpected strength rose from her arms to her hands and Sansa tore the poor dress up from behind around the neck and hurt by the friction of the cloth.

"What the fuck are you doing? Try to break your neck with the bloody dress?" Sansa heard the Hound step closer from behind.

"I can't reach the buttons on my back." The strength was gone and Sansa dropped back into weakness again. He can always make me weak in front of him. He is so strong and big, even i had grown three inches in the past year, my forehead barely reached his jaw.

Without a word, Sansa felt the icy blade cutting through her dress which dropped at once on the floor. She fetched the tunic and put it on. "Thank you."

After she dressed like a stable boy, Sansa's mind went back to the fleeing things again. When we get out of the door, the corridor will be darker than usual. I will slow my steps and follow behind him until he has no time to notice me but inspect the corner then i run back to my room and latch the door.

Maybe I should argue against him now. Had better not to challenge him, so no hateful words, besides, he won't care for my words. Maybe i should told him several times about how dangerous to take me with him. No as well, he was too confident of his killing skills, he would laugh at me. Maybe i tell him he drank too much to be able to have a wise thought and make him believe one day he must regret taking me. Or ask him once more about why did he want to take me. I want to know the answer too. Yes, i will ask now and make him face the truth that there's no need and no good taking me. I'm a burden and...

Before she had time to think twice, all she know was a cloth covering her mouth. She wanted to scream but only inhaled a strong wine and bloody scent. No! No! She struggled in despair then felt a whole darkness devouring her.


	2. Chapter 2, Sandor

Still scared her half to death, the Hound thought bitterly and shifted the unconscious girl from his shoulder to the saddle of Stranger, his warhorse. Before they left her chamber, Sandor meant to cover her mouth and tie her in case she would scream or run. She had a nice try earlier. When he bent down and stretched his arm around the girl's thighs to lift her up, she fainted out, which bothered him a little for he didn't know if the fear or disgust freaked her out. During making his way to his horse, Sandor cursed himself for his carelessness, there must be bruises on the little bird's stomach since he put her plainly on his armored shoulder. After he mounted his horse, the Hound tied the girl against his back and put his white cloak on, hid her from sight. Then grabbed her tiny hands in his own large one, made her arms hug his waist tight, like the way on the riot day. That day the little bird seated behind like this, both arms tight around my chest. The Hound looked around, aye, we'll get out of this fucking hell again.

As plan, he rode towards the Iron Gate. The Stannis army were gathering in the south of the city, so no southern gates could be taken into account. Can't go through the Dragon Gate as well, for too much refugees would be there begging for the gate's open. The city is silenter and less crowded now, except the wound soldiers, thieves or other bastards wandering around. Strange gazes shot at him sometimes, when he turned his head back to these ugly faces, wondering if anyone found there's a girl under his cloak, these strange glares lowed down at once like burnt by fire. Sandor knew well enough they were scared, anyone would be frightened to death if ran into a monster in a hound's-head helmet tonight. He laughed aloud and gave Stranger a hard kick. I'm the Stranger now, one of the fucking Sevens, one of the bloody Gods!

He wanted to shake the girl back to consciousness. I can't ensure her safety if i have to fight and kill. But better this way, for killing is my matter and the girl hates killing. So, no screaming, no crying and no chirping will bother me when i'm busy in riding. The little bird should get used to the killing, i told her before! But not tonight, at least not tonight.

"Hey, hey, where are you riding? The battlefield is not in this direction." A boyish voice raising from the shadow.

"Fuck the battle. I'm getting out of this shit. Open the bloody Gate." The Hound yelled at the boy.

Well, better than imagined. Six guys were sitting around the Iron Gate in armors, with torches gleaming nearby.

"The Hound!" One recognized him immediately.

"Joffrey's dog is trying to leave his Majesty and run away!"

"Only with his tail between his legs." Laughter burst out.

He waited for their noise fading away, who gave a shit about what rats said? Sandor didn't want to waste time here. More skillful guards have been led by the bloody Imp to the Mud Gate.

"Open the bloody Gate or i just shove my sword into your mouths and ride across your fucking corpses."

"The Hand and the queen had..."

"Fuck the Imp and his bitch sister. I know what command was. No more words. Get the hell out of my way!" The Hound drew his sword out of the sheath.

"Leave the golds and horse for your poor life." A man with no helmet stood out of the shadow.

"Come and get it, you little shit!" Sandor gripped the hilt and gave Stranger a kick. Before the Hound gave a single move with his sword hand, his horse bit into the man's head and snapped half of his face. With blood and screaming, the rat fell on the ground, crying for mercy.

"Well done, boy. Even hungry than me. Who the fuck wants another lucky blessing from Stranger?" Sandor laughed out and patted the horse's head.

Without another sound, those guys looked at each other in blank horror and ran to open the gate in a hurry.

When Stranger stepped out of the city, Iron Gate shut harshly from behind. With smoke and dust still floating in the air, Sandor couldn't felt better. Kings Landing, a city smelt like shit and full of real shits, go to hell for fuck's sake! None of my bloody business from now until my death day. He rode away from the Rosbyroad and headed into woods. The Kingsroad is miles away. Had better avoid these main roads after reaching an inn for food and drink then keep riding in the woods before dawn. Thinking about the little bird sitting behind him, Sandor wanted to roar towards the sky and throw the helmet to any direction. He laughed then cursed himself acting like a green boy. I'm free from the fucking city, fucking king now, i'm a dog belong to no one any more. He lost in a wild joy and let go of the rein. He ripped his cloak down, untied the little bird then wrapped her before putting her in front of him. Sandor moved the cloth away and examined the girl's breath, steady and shallow with chest heaved. Some instant drove him to kiss her hard at this very moment, she wouldn't know it anyway. But he sat straight instead and grabbed the rein again, give Stranger a kick and made the horse shudder in a sudden.

"Have a good run now, boy. Find some inn first, we all have to eat something later."

The night wind blew in a light chill. Sandor smelt the girl's hair touching his burnt face. He inhaled the icy scents deeply, feeling so fucking sure he had never been in a better soberness before. He hated thinking, thinking made him find something stupid like hope. But nothing can stop his silly mind from thinking, so he drank over and over again. Wine brought dreams, bloody dreams with fucking fire burning all over the world, burnt the shit memory, burnt the shit nightmare, burnt the shit dead and undead monsters. Then wine brought reality, cruel reality in freezing cold water, put out all the fucking fire, only keeping the rage left boiling inside him. Bloody rage, bloody fury, without these, i was nothing but the Gregor's poor little brother. How i missed you, my beloved brother!

Sandor felt thirsty again, felt like going to die of thirst right now. I need the bloody wine. Shit, i need it now!

Not the thirst for water or wine, he knew that even he drank more now, the thirst wouldn't go. Not the thirst for killing, his muscles ache from fighting so hard earlier tonight. Nor the thirst for fucking, although he did need a good fuck now. He looked down to the girl, he couldn't see her face, but the moonglow shining on her bare neck. he felt a need to bite the soft skin, wanted to bury his teeth into it and tasted her blood. A drought seized his heart, he could scarcely breath.

For fuck's sake, i want her! Child or woman or whatever she is, i want her! i want her joy and smile, i want her pretty, just like what the twat Joffrey wanted, i want her look at me willingly. But i can't bear her suffering, tears or sorrows or fears or whatever made her frown are shit to me however make her more pretty. Now the Hound felt sick of himself. That's why i'd like to scare her, until her sweet tears dropped from beautiful eyes to her little face? I'm as disgusting as the shit Joff. Some crazy thoughts slapped him, he wanted to examine her wounds from Meryn's beating. Shit Meryn, i'll break his head with my own hand one day!

The Hound never confessed to himself that he wanted the little bird. Every time he thought her with lust, he would go and get drank at once and lost all his wits and thoughts. But he had no wine at hand now. His rage exploded inside his body, he wanted to kill someone, anyone. With the girl's head bumping into his left shoulder, he tried to calm down and dare not to move. Aye, i want her. Once again, he told himself with curse. Not the way a lowborn poor boy or man long for a highborn lady, not the way the fool Florian lusting the cunt Jonquil, not the way a man need a fucking whore. No, not at all. I want to comfort her, bugger me, i know nothing about comfort. i want to make her laugh, piss me off, i can only give her horror. I want her to see the world clearly and keep her safe. Why could such a stupid little bird live in the shit world, with her pretty smile, little courtesy and endless chirping? How can she make it through these beasts and monsters? Suddenly, a hatred rose from the bottom of his heart. I hated this silly girl! So naive and innocent and beautiful, loving pretty knights and lords, loving lemon cakes and songs, loving dresses and dancing. I too was young once, i loved the fucking knights thing before. See what i got now, see what i turned out to be now! I hated her, i hated her young and innocent and silly. I'm jealous, of course i'm jealous. Her brother didn't burn her face for her passion for knights!

Sandor burnt again, with every muscles burning like fire. Mad am i? Envy of a little girl? Lose all your minds now poor puppy? The Hound laughed bitterly. Not her, i would never hate her, not who she is, what she looks like, the way she lives or behaves, no, none of it. I hate her eyes. Tully blue eyes, pure sea water flowing in them. Drown me every time when i see into it. These fucking eyes see through my hollow soul without mercy, judge me without words, and make me see my own ugly face like through the clear mirror. But i want these eyes too. i want them to look at me and say something to me, the eyes can talk, can think, can give me something i never get before. Although she never looked at me on her own. I forced her to, every time, i made her do. Making her to look is worse than just letting her go. Because i can't get enough of these fucking sapphires. Besides, she cried, these fucking eyes will be full of water in just a minute. I could see my fucking ugly face reflecting in them, no, my fucking burnt faces, in her every drop, with rage and hatred, like a monster, was monsters! Then these eyes with tears would put out the fire burning inside me without mercy and leave me nothing but poor weak boy. In these eyes, i lost my fury, my revenge, my killing desire even my breath. How cruel of her, see through me, see through who i am, see through what i'm capable of then break down all the protection i built in 20 years and weak me, get me naked like fresh meat waiting for other beasts devouring me. Weakness, endless and irresistible weakness found me again through her icy blue eyes, just like the the way it found me 20 years ago through the fucking fire.

And her fucking auburn hair, burning when sunlight kissed it, burning her lovely face. Why didn't she fear of the fire? She tried to burn her mattress days ago. Silly girl, almost burnt the whole chamber to ash. I hated her hair, with sweet scents. I hated i dare not to touch it. I hated my want to touch it. For fuck's sick, i want to know if i will get burnt again if i touch it. Maybe i will, I'm totally sure i will.

I wanted her, still i want. But, bugger me, i need wine! I can't admit i want her. i dare not to admit. The Hound killed children and women without eyes blinking, he fought against knights and soldiers without deep breath, he fucked bitches and whores without heart skips. But now he dare not to face the girl. I want her, fuck, i admit i want her, so what? Dare i to take her? Last time i took a thing didn't belong to me, what happened then? Sansa fucking Stark is that wooden knight in my 7, I long for her, adore her, want to mark her for my own! But i can't steal it again. For she will be the death of me, for i will bring her to death like the wooden knight vanishing in the fire. It just disappeared beside my burning face, with my screaming and crying, it was gone, left me living like a walking dead all alone. I can't make the little bird be another wooden knight of me. I CAN'T!

Only then, Sandor felt desperate on the horse, for he already stole her away.


	3. Chapter 3, Sansa

_She rode on a gigantic horse running desperately towards some direction. No, she was not riding, she laid on her stomach across the saddle. The beast ran on its own! She was scared of it and wanted to cry for someone then she saw her father in front, smiling and nodding at her. "Come here, Sansa" Lord Eddard stretched out his hand. "Come back to me." Sansa felt tears in her eyes and nodded back to him. Suddenly, father's face turned into a younger but serious one. Jon Snow! My half-brother! Why was he here? Why would i come back to him? Then the face changed again, golden hair shining and hurt her eyes. Oh, no, it's Joffrey! Sansa wanted to halt the horse. "Why are you leaving me, my lovely Sansa? Don't you love me any more?" Joff smirked and raised the crossbow, his voice soft and sweet, sent goose bumps up her spine. Without thinking, Sansa jumped off the racing horse and rolling on the ground, her head hit something hard as stone._

_"Oh!" She cried out._

_Then she found herself lying on the ground in front of the court, naked. Joffrey's crossbow was still pointing at her. "Sansa! How dare you to betray me!" "No, your grace, i didn't..." "Then where were you running? where have you been? Traitor!"_

_Where have i been? Sansa thought in panic. I was in my chamber when the battle...Wait, was the battle over already? Then she felt a stab went through her belly, she screamed and clutched there, her fingers touched a stickiness. Blood, dark red blood was flowing out of her belly to the ground, like a river, spread in all directions. The ugly iron quarrel embedded into her skin, she tried to dig it out then heard Joffrey screaming, "My son! Sansa! You killed my son!"_

She woke from a chaos, with her belly still hurting. "I got a babe!"

"What?" A hoarse voice blasted out near the top of her head, startled her half to death.

"Oh." Now Sansa knew where she was now.

"You got what?" The Hound's voice sounded like amused by her.

"I'm sorry, my lord. It's only a dream." She was embarrassed and blushed with shame. She looked around curiously. The darkness looked like ended hours before for the sun already came out. The sky was still in gray smoke with the air pungent. Then she realized she was on the horse in front of the Hound. And how did she escape successfully? She didn't dare to face the Hound, so she sat straight and leave some space between her back and his warm armor. I slept in his chest! That's why the armor felt warm. But her back ached too, since her sense came back to her, she felt sore all over her body, especially the back, belly and thighs. How long have we ridden? Where are we? Where will we go? Did the battle come to an end? Who won? Are we safe now? Too many questions occupied her mind at the same time, she had no chance to ask.

"About your questions, all my answers are no. So don't bother to ask." The Hound gave a light pull on the rein. It reminded her his hand laying on her thigh. Her legs were numb and could barely move, she felt nothing so had to let him be. The blood and mess was gone, she gazed at these long but rough fingers and blushed again.

I have to say something. Sansa was nervous. She remembered last night and felt sorry for the rejection and protest. It was not bad out here, at least now she felt nothing bad as last night or every night in the Kings Landing. Since we had made it here, there's no going back. I will never want to go back. Prefer to die here than rot in Red Keep. Riding is not as unbearable as before, maybe i will get used to it later. But the sore...Where will we sleep at night? Right in the woods? Sansa's eyes widened. Shh, calm down, I can make it. Where to have a bath? And make water? Then she felt the need to release herself. But how could she do such things with the Hound's presence?

"Ser..." Sansa pondered how to say it properly and interrupted by the Hound. "No fucking Ser, or Lord."

The horse was still trotting, Sansa had no choice but to grasp his bare hand which held the rein now. This move almost startled herself and seemed to shock the Hound too.

"What?" His voice raw and harsh as steel on stone.

"Please stop for a while, i need to..."

"Piss." That's not a question from him and Sansa felt uncomfortable at the rough word. She simply nodded.

Then he halted the horse and muttered something about boy or what. His hands went around her waist before lifted her to the ground then drew back immediately. Sansa fell to her bottom as her sore legs could barely support her body's weight. Now, she ached all over. For a second, she thought he would ride away and leave her here alone and snorted her stupid and clumsy. But he just jumped off as well and gave her a hand to pull her back to her feet.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, "Thank you."

"Can you walk on your own?" He leaned against the horse and held her shoulders with his both hands. Sansa took a peek at his face and looked down immediately. "Yes, oh, no, i think..."

"Yes and no?" He smirked at her, suddenly clutched her wrist and yanked her closer. "Look at me!"

Sansa got a blast of unknown anger, maybe from her very need to...piss. "Let me go! Clegane! I must make water right now!" She pushed him away and hobbled to a tree, hoping he wouldn't follow to beat her.

When she finished and stood up to pull up her small clothes, she groaned in frustration. Gods, my moon blood...

Now the whole cloth between her legs as well as her breeches got into blood and total mess. What can i do now? I didn't bring the cloth here, where can we get clean cloth in the woods? And how can i go back to the Hound with thighs bloody? The unexpected situation panicked her a lot so she just stood there with breeches still hang at her knees like an idiot.

"Get the hell out of there immediately, little bird. I know what's going on with you. If you want cloth to wipe off your blood, we'll go and get some." The Hound shouted at her, "Come here!" That was a command.

His words made her more embarrassed now. With hesitation, she stepped out from behind the tree and walked to the horse. She peeped at him again and found his face twitched in anger. "Even some bleeding didn't make you clever."

"I'm sorry for messing up all these things." She was to cry but dropped the idea. Tears only make me more annoying.

"Listen to me, girl. From now on, no bloody thank, or sorry, or whatever useless words. And if you mean to talk to me, call my name or fucking Clagane, like you used earlier. If you want something, out with it, I don't have time to think about when you are hungry or thirsty or wanting to piss. And get used to look at this face or I won't care what you want or need or say! Got it?" The Hound held her jaw and forced her to look at him. Sansa's tummy was upset, she stared at him meekly. I won't get bothered by his scars any more, I can just ignore them. I can look, but I refuse to see. There's no need to see his burnt face, ugly or not, making no sense to me. I won't stay with him forever, so why I have to care? Sansa pouted, I can't understand why he liked to make me look at him, a stubborn odd man! I have known the world is cruel long ago. His face, is just a burnt face, not frightened me as much as Joffrey's, except, the eyes.

He looked down pointedly at her jaw for several seconds and let her go. Sansa felt thirsty and asked for water.

The Hound pushed the flagon into her hands and held the rein again. "Now we had to go back to the bloody inn. Thought I'd never went back again." Sansa took a swig and choked by the wine. "It's not water!"

"Aye, I didn't say it is." His mouth twitched, somehow, Sansa knew he was amused.

"Where did you get this?"

"Told you that I came across an inn."

"How far have we been?"

"Not far enough. However, we still have two days or more to prepare for a long journey, if with luck."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why two days?"

"There always be some feast after a battle, no one will bother to try to find you in one or two days. And with your young wolf kingly brother has the Kingslayer, the queen is clever enough not to announce your disappearance."

"What if Joffrey wants to…"

"Taking risk of his beloved father's life? No."

"The rumors are true!" Sansa turned to look at the Hound for a nod. It didn't shock her a bit for she doubted it before. And her father…That's why father must die, he knew it as well! That's why Joffrey beheaded my father! But the queen meant to give father a chance to go to the Wall, why? If she knew he had known it, oh, that's why my father was a traitor! Of course he wouldn't support Joffrey to be the King, and Tommen and Marcella…They are all Cersei and Jaime's children and they are Lannisters! None is Baratheon! And Stannis…he's the heir to the throne!

"Joff don't know. Even he did, he wouldn't believe it. King Robert was the only father in the twat's heart. See what Joff is capable of? The little shit is nothing but a coward." The Hound snorted and looked at Sansa thoughtfully.

"He scared me." Sansa knew Joff was a coward, but still she feared of him, she feared for beating and humiliation and death. Every time facing the King, Sansa had to hold her tongue carefully. Even she did nothing wrong, Joff insulted her. That's his joy, she knew it too well.

"Everyone scared you." He snorted, "But you should be afraid, even the queen feared of Joff sometime."

"I didn't know that." She murmured as walking besides him and his horse. All Sansa knew was Joff ran to his mother crying whenever he was hurt. "Where will we go?"

"North, Winterfell, I promised you last night."

"We can't go north." Sansa stopped. "There's no Winterfell any more, at least no Stark's Winterfell."

"What do you mean?" The Hound turned to look at her.

"Bran and Rickon died." Sansa said plainly. "Theon killed them and held the Winterfell."

"The foster son of Winterfell? How did you know it?" He asked with interest.

"Someone told me." Sansa didn't want to talk about Ser Dontos and his escaping plan with the Hound.

"Someone? The little bird had her little birds like the Spider Varys?"

"No, he was a knight." Ser Dontos is the fool now, but he was a knight once, he called himself Florian, joke or not, he was a Ser. Sansa kept her secret, there's no need to share, for that plan had already failed before it could carry out. Just forget it from now on, forget everything belong to the Kings Landing.

"Don't make me a bloody fool, girl. If you don't want to talk, shut your mouth and never try to ask again." The Hound burst out, exasperatedly. "The little bird had her little sweet secrets, didn't she? And had a true knight serve her, bloody well! The whore queen taught you pretty well! Fucking all right, I'll send you back to your beloved knight!" He spat the words while stretching his hand to grab her arm and yank her to the horse.

Great horror seized her, Sansa didn't even know what did all these happen in such a short time. No, she couldn't go back. Never would she go back.

"No, Ser, please no. Don't take me back there. I'm begging you, please." Sansa tried to wriggle free in desperation.

"What about your bloody knight?" The Hound spat.

"He was not my knight!" Sansa shouted at him in tears. "Why are you so angry? You wanted to know who told me and I answered. What else do you want?" She felt bad. Why would the Hound be so mean to me since I did nothing wrong.

"Stop crying like an idiot." He loosened his grab. "You thought you got a true knight who gave you information and helped you sincerely. Did he stop Joffrey from beating you bloody?" He snorted. "Stupid girl!"

Sansa felt tired and responded nothing. Yes, I'm stupid, I'm always stupid. So what, if you find me annoying, why did you take me here? She glanced away.

"In this case, I have to take you to your kingly brother instead."

They walked side by side in the woods without talking again.

* * *

When the inn finally appeared in front, the Hound gripped her wrist and drew her towards him. He looked her up and down. The light in his eyes dark but hot almost hurt her. Sansa's heart beat aloud in her chest.

"What's wrong?" She felt her throat dry and tight and took a deep breath.

"Fucking auburn hair." He muttered sullenly.

"Oh." Sansa got it immediately. She bit her lower lip and fight against her unwillingness about cutting off her long hair. I have my lady mother's hair. She felt the Hound's eyes gazing at her face. "You can do it if it pleases you…"

"Do what?" His voice low and deep made her shudder in a comfortable way. She glanced up at his face and found something she couldn't figure out shining in his eyes, for a second, she felt too weak to stand on her own. "Ah, Fuck!" Suddenly he averted his eyes and cleared his throat, cursed and grabbed the flagon, took a long pull. "Turn around!" He commanded her.

After he cut off her hair, Sansa felt cool wind sent goose bumps all over her bare neck. Small curls attached to her ears and forehead. I must look like a younger Robb or older Bran. Thinking if someone may mistake her for her brothers made her excited. I'm much more like a boy than Arya was. She was amused by the thought.

"What?" The Hound stepped from behind and faced her again. Then Sansa heard his harsh laughter.

"What ?" Sansa frowned and asked him as well.

"Seriously, little bird. Now you look like your young wolf brother." He patted her shoulder, "But still too pretty to be a boy. Men still want to fuck you if you drop in their hands. They don't fucking care if you're a boy or woman."

Sansa hurt by his rudeness. How dared he use that word to her, a lady.

"And what are you?" Sansa felt humiliated and spat the words without thinking. He was to shout at her, Sansa could see it. She feared again and added in a heartbeat, "I'm sorry, Sandor."

The sorry was sincere. She shouldn't say like that, that's unkind. Besides, She said too much today, and it wasn't polite for a lady to judging others.

He didn't respond. Somehow Sansa noticed the anger in his eyes flickering in an unusual way. She didn't know if the sorry or his name stopped his explosion. Oh, I called his name. I didn't realize why I can say it easily. Sandor, it sounded good. She never heard others call him like that. He was a dog, the Hound, Clegane and Sandor Clegane. But never Sandor. It's a soldier's name, belong to a man, a strong man. Sansa smiled in spite of herself. Saying it made me feel strong, that's weird.

Still, I shouldn't call his name, that's unladylike.

She peeped at him carefully, "Can we go now?"

He threw his white but messy cloak to her. "Put it on and hide your body…Blood can be seen from behind." Sansa blushed and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Stay here and do not try to touch the horse. I'll come back soon." He tied the horse to the tree and gave her some food.

Sansa took it and sat near the horse. "I won't run away, I promise."


	4. Chapter 4, Sandor

As walking to the inn, Sandor didn't look back. There was no one in the woods right now, the little bird would be safe out there. Early in the morning, he came for food and wine with the girl still sleeping in his arms. He thought he wouldn't come back again, now he had to get some fucking cloth for the bleeding girl.

Or woman now? He chuckled. With those teats and hips…Lucky for her the shit Joff knew little about fuck, or she'd been raped bloody to death long ago. The stupid girl knew nothing of men either. My lovely brothers of the kingsguard talked about tasting her one day, sick rats. I would rape their fucking corpses if they dared lay a finger on her sweet breasts. Fuck me! I wanted to taste her honey too. Stop these disgusting thoughts, bleeding or not, to me, she is still a girl.

She just didn't know it when she bit her juicy lip, or pouted. And when she looked at me saying if it pleases me…Hells! She didn't mean it, did she? Or she has already known these seducing things from the whore queen? No, that's impossible. I frightened her, why would she try to seduce me? Forgetting who you are now, dog? You thought the girl calling your name sweetly means she fucking notice or care? She is as stupid as before. Still can't bear me say the word fuck.

It was more interesting when she got angry. With that little push from her while her face flushing in rage, shit, I just wanted to pull her back to my arms!

She has a wolf in her, under the cloak of courtesy, the she-wolf hid fucking well. Thought she has no paws? Lannisters were all fools. They thought the Hound was fierce enough for a guard? I should let her shove the shit Joff out of the walk. No one of the kingsguard sniffed out the revenge scents from the girl. Sandor snorted. What would a wolf do to a lion cub? Even the so-called lioness Cersei Lannister won't be the little she-wolf's opponent.

Sandor took her auburn shorn locks and hid them in the pocket of his tunic for his own. He was still in his armor, so no worry about the hair being found by the little bird or whoever. He told himself that leaving the auburn hair there was announcing to the whole world the Stark girl cut off her hair. No risk would be taken. That's why he kept it. Nothing more!

He yelled at the innkeeper, "Get some clean cloth to me."

"Food, wines, and rooms. No stupid clean cloth." The woman didn't even look up.

"I said, clean cloth!" Sandor threw a silver on the floor. The woman got shocked by him. "What kind of clean cloth, ser?"

"No more bloody ser, or I'll take back my silver! Clean one for wounds."

After the innkeeper went away, Sandor looked around and found a few drunken men shouting something about the battle, Renly, Tywin and Tyrell. And a cup to King Joffrey. He listened carefully, keeping his back to these guys.

"…King Joffrey just set the Stark girl aside and made the Tyrell girl to be his new queen..."

"Aye, she was once Renly's queen."

"Maybe someday she will be the wolf's queen?"

"Don't play jokes on her like that. Thanks to the Tyrell's Army the Kings Landing didn't fall last night."

"When is the wedding day?"

"Maybe the first day of new century? The Lady stays far away at Highgarden right now."

Sandor fetched the cloth silently from innkeeper and leave with head keeping down.

When he came out of the inn, he couldn't see where was the girl. He rushed to the tree and relaxed at once when he found her lying besides Stranger.

"He snatched my bread." The girl complained as stood up patting her breeches.

"Who?" Sandor knew it must be Stranger, for he didn't feed it well early in the morning.

"Your horse." Sansa glanced at it, frowning.

"You ought to be thankful he didn't bite off your pretty head. Last night he snapped a man's face when he got in my way."

Little bird paced slightly away from the horse and caught her breath. "No wander he's so hateful."

"Maybe one day you'll be worse than Stranger."

"Stranger?" She murmured thoughtfully.

"Find somewhere to clean yourself." He handed her the cloth and waterskin. "No bloody thanks."

"It's so kind of you, Sandor." She smiled with joy.

Sandor felt his mouth twitched as usual. He poured some water in the saddle and cleaned the blood away after the little bird went far enough. He smoothed Stranger's mane, "Since I frightened the girl so much, save your rudeness and show some bloody polite to her." The black beast gave him a sniff in return.

When they finally made their way out of Roskyroad and back into the woods again. Sandor told the girl what he heard in the inn.

"What does it mean? Even if I didn't flee, Joffrey won't marry me any more?" She asked suspiciously, Sandor noticed her back keeping straight away from his armor.

"You think they'll send you safe and sound back to your home after the war? Stop dreaming like a fool." Sandor felt irritated by her, still complaining about the escape.

"I don't know. I mean…what else will they do to me since I'm nothing but a traitor? Will they behead me like father?"

"No, Joff will keep you."

"Why? He has a new queen, why will he still want to keep me? He hates me so much…No one liked me in the Kings Landing."

"That's why he will keep you. He will fuck you whenever his grace wants, and make you have his bastards. He even has his right to share you with his kingsguard or anyone in the whole city. If it pleases his majesty, he can let his horse fuck you too…"

"Stop! I forbid you saying anything like this any more!" little bird's voice shivered in horror.

"If it please you, my lady." He snorted.

"I'm telling you that I do not regret coming out of Red Keep with you. So, please, if you still have some mercy, please don't frighten me with these harsh words again. I don't believe…" She squeezed these words through her teeth.

"For fuck's sake, I'm not trying to frighten you. That's Joffrey's right, that's a king's right, like your brother. He can marry you to the bloody Imp if he has to."

"Robb won't do such a thing, he won't marry me to a Lannister. Never."

"He won't care you live or die either."

"Why are you thinking everyone, anyone so bad? My brother is not like other kings. He…"

"He raised a war, he sacrificed other's lives to be a king, he even didn't try to exchange the kingslayer for you!"

"I didn't deserve the exchange…" she lowed her voice, sounded weary.

"What?"

She shook her head, "It's all my fault. I'm responsible for Lady's death, I lied to King Robert, I lied to my father! I leaked father's plan to the queen and made my father a traitor. I killed him! It's not Ilyn Payne, it's me who killed my father. Were not me, father and I and Arya were back to Winterfell. Were not me, father wouldn't die, Arya wouldn't still be missing, Robb wouldn't fight against the Iron Throne. Oh Gods, These were all because of me!" The girl burst into tears, cried hard. "Why everyone died because of me, because of my stupidity still I have to live? Why everything, anything I did before were wrong? I didn't mean it… I never meant it. Oh, father… I'm sorry… and Arya…Bran…little Rickon…he was only three..."

Sandor felt embarrassed, he never saw little bird cried like this, like a baby. Even when she lost her little wolf…He didn't know how to react. He had to say something to comfort her since these nonsense were not her fault at all. But, how?

Sandor touched her carefully and held her shoulders tight in his huge and rough hands. "It's alright, little bird, it's all right. Don't blame yourself like this. It's not your fault." His voice hoarse and harsh, he tried to say it softly, failed as expected.

Little bird lay her weight back to his armor and clutched at his arm. "I'm afraid, I'm so afraid that you'll die as well for saving me. I shouldn't come with you. Joffrey will find me one day, he will take me back, if he found it was you who helped me, he would behead you." She looked at him through her tears, with eyes and cheeks redden.

"There's no need for you to worry. I won't let anyone take you back and I promised I won't let anyone harm you again or he is a dead man." The little bird worried for me? The others took me! Always so kind-hearted, always the proper lady pray for others. The bloody Hymn of Mother, last night, she sang that sweet song to me. The fucking Gods must kidding me! No one cared me before, who cared a fucking bloody burnt bad-tempered dog? None except the stupid little bird.

Sandor felt his throat dry, somehow he wanted to cry like last night. His rage still boiled inside him, but sadness dampened him. He had the very need to hug her tightly with his arms and tight enough to push her whole body into his heart. Anyone who wants to take the little bird away? Aye, bugger you all, come and try me! Kill me if you can. Unless you ripped my heart out or I'll never give her away!

His armor stopped him from the try. I will hurt her if I hug her. He closed his eyes in sorrow, with the girl still weeping, lost all her self-control.

* * *

The rest of the day, they didn't say anything. Sandor got drunken again, worse than last night. He could got released by fighting and killing yesterday, now he could do nothing. When the darkness finally arrived, Sandor longed for nothing but a dead sleep. After checking the surroundings and the horse, he took the bedroll down to the ground.

"Come here, little bird." He caught her attention.

"Only one bedroll?" She asked slowly.

"Aye, You'll sleep here, I got that tree." He couldn't feel himself completely. Damn me, drank too much.

"No…I mean…you sleep in the bedroll. I have slept today and I can sleep tomorrow…in your horse." She hesitated.

"And fall from Stranger then break your neck?"

"No!..no, I mean, I have you ride with me, if I fall…before I fall... you'll hold me…aren't you?" He almost saw her blushing.

"I said, come and sleep here! I'm drunk and tired, don't waste my bloody time." He stood up to grab her.

"You are to sleep here! I command you!" The fucking stubborn little bird. He can't help but laugh aloud.

"Command me? By what?"

She couldn't answer. She had nothing. Poor stupid girl. Command? Sounded like a fucking queen. Aye, she was to be the queen. Never mind, the princess in the north had to sleep in the woods like a wolf.

Suddenly, he felt her little soft warm hand grasp his large one. Still in shock, he fell down in the bedroll from her hard push. Barely stood now, lead by a weak girl. His ass hurt.

"What the fuck…"

"Sleep now, Sandor. No more speaking. I'll watch out while you're having a good dream." She knelt beside him and patted his armor like he was a real dog.

Some instinct made him stretch his arms around her waist and drew her down sitting onto his stomach, she was light as a leaf. Her little groan drove him crazy.

"Naughty dog." She giggled and wriggled free.

Sandor knew he must have been in dream already.


	5. Chapter 5, Sansa

Sansa sat beside the bedroll in the dark. The big man snored loudly in his dream. They didn't light a fire and the night wind was brisk in the woods, she felt cold and huddled beneath Sandor's cloak. Her belly was still sore with hands and feet almost froze. However she enjoyed the chill, Winterfell was much colder than this. Winterfell…that's a home Sansa could never go back. The home with snowflakes, hot spring, heart tree and the most beautiful castle was all childhood to Sansa Stark. How sweet it would be if she could dream it again. Father and mother stood there with the little Rickon smiling at them, Robb, Jon and Theon practiced their sword skills in the yard. Bran chased Ayra and threw a snowball right to her back, made her little sister cursed and laughed while ran back to hit him in return, then they saw Sansa standing in her hooded grey fur cloak. Without a word, they running towards her together, laughing breathless and rubbing the snow in her hair and bare neck. Then they all slipped on some ice and fell on the snow at the same time, still giggling and hit each other with small snowballs. Rickon cried in mother's arm and wanted to join them…Snow, there was no snow in the south, why had I once thought the Kings Landing was much beautiful than Winterfell? How hurt it did now remembering all these. Sansa missed her direwolf, Lady. How elegant of her, like a queen among the six wolves. Robb's Grey Wind was strong and quick while Jon's Ghost silent and lonely, Arya's Nymeria was as tameless as her master, Bran named his little sweet one Summer and Rickon Shaggydog. Father told her and Ayra that when they still stayed in the Hand's Tower…But Ayra banished her wolf before Sansa's own Lady was killed by father. She had no wolf from then on, in the meantime, she lost her temper and turned into a true obedient highborn lady without the courage to be herself. I wanted to be a lady, since I was 3, all septa taught me was to be a good girl. But Starks always got the wolf blood, that was why I had the strength to say no to Joff on his name day. Sansa thought bitterly, but that was not enough, when I faced the queen and other Lannisters, I became the weak girl again. Gods be good, I flee from that horrible place and…I got Joff's dog with me.

Sansa turned to look at the Hound, his face still with terrible burnt scars. She could felt her tummy stabbed again, that face made her uncomfortable like usual if she truly see it. His unburnt half was not that bad, but rage and fury have twisted it too. Even in his sleep, Sansa heard him roaring in his heart like a storm. How awful of him, she sighed, but wanted to touch his hair. He was just like Lady, my dead wolf, fierce towards the ones who threatened me and wagging tail nicely to me, my family and friends. Although the Hound frightened me as well, he saved me. If it was his duty to protect me from the mob, then what was it when he lied for me against the king? A dog never lied, he told me once. But he lied for me, didn't he? He wanted to protect me, like my Lady. Maybe King Robert was right, I got my dog instead?

He pulled me onto his stomach earlier, like a naughty wolf. Lady would like me to stretch her ear, if I did it to the Hound, would he licked my fingers with his rough tongue in return? Sansa blushed at this thought and shook head to forget it. He was a grown man, not my Lady. He was nice to me several times but threatened to kill me too, Lady wouldn't hurt me, she never gave a single howl to me.

What this man mean to me? He was once like a serious father, but not that old, the face failed to match his real age, he must be younger than he looked. Maybe 25? still too old…for what? Sansa recalled the Lord Beric Dondarrian, Jeyne wanted to marry him, but Sansa thought he was too old for her friend…Lord Beric was just 22…

Sandor was like a brother too. Not like Robb, he was even serious than Jon, but he was once young, maybe? If he didn't get his face burnt, he might be like Jory, perhaps behave like Theon. I never played with Theon, but I played with Robb when I was a little girl. Did Sandor have a sister when he was a little boy? I can be his little sister if he likes it. Or little brother? I look like a boy now. Sansa chuckled. When we reached Robb's Army, I would ask Robb to reward him for taking me back to him. Or ask mother. Sandor can get dragons, or lands, even a lord title. Then he would start his new life in his new place. I never asked what he would like, maybe endless wine? He can go to Dorne if he prefers.

Will he want to get married? Sansa stared at his face for a while, I wonder who will be glad to marry him. Sansa felt sorry for him. Robb can give him a wife. If he is a lord, there will be girls wanting to be his wife. That's not what I ought to be care. Just, leave it behind and never think about it again.

I wish we can get there safely. May Gods bless us.

Sansa felt dizzy now. The night was darker, she couldn't see it clear around, except hearing the leaves rustling. She lay on her back and looked at the sky, with stars shining and blinking, Sansa was sleepy and hardly kept eyes open.

Will Robb, Jon and Arya stare at the moon just like me now? If I can see them through this moon glass…

* * *

It was the Hound shaking her back to her sense.

"Time to go now, little bird." He tucked up the bedroll and untie the horse while waking her with his rough voice.

Dawn had not yet come, Sansa didn't know how long had she slept. She felt ashamed for she promised to keep sober and let Sandor sleep but didn't make it.

"We'll go north through this bloody woods and reach Trident, then we take a boat west down to the Red Fork. If things go well, we'll find your young wolf king in Riverrun. Even he goes for a war, your mother or uncle will be there." He took a pull from the waterskin while walked towards her.

"How long is the journey?"

"20 days maybe."

I have to stay with him in another 20 days! But if he is kind enough, this adventure won't be much bad. Sansa stood up and stepped forward.

Now her back was as stiff as stone, she could hardly bent down. She yawned a little and tried to tilted her head back, only sighed in ache.

"Told you to sleep in the bedroll. Now what? Broke your little back as wish?" He snorted as lifting her in his horse.

"I thought I could stay awake during the whole night." Sansa noticed the dirt in her nails while smoothed her tunic.

"You thought! Stupid thing, you ought to be tired out from bleeding." He mounted from behind, gathering the rein in one hand.

Sansa blushed, she wished he could drop the bleeding things and never mentioned it again. That's embarrassing. He handed her an apple then gave Stranger a kick.

"What will you do after you send me back to my mother?" Sansa bit into the apple and asked.

"Leave to find my brother." Sansa felt his strong thighs astride the horse. She didn't expect this simply answer. Of course he would go to find the Mountain. He was to kill him.

"After that?"

"What after that? I never think of it." He rasped.

"I mean, don't you want something for reward from Robb?"

"No."

"You can ask, since you send his sister back."

"Ask what? Gold? I have bloody gold."

"Lands, castle or title?"

"Piss on that, not interested."

"What if one day you run out all your dragons?"

"Then find some idiot and serve as his dog again." She almost heard the scorn in his voice.

"Who will you prefer?...I mean, which family? Of the Seven families."

"Which family? Are you sure you still have your minds? Which family dare to feed a former Lannister dog?"

She shrugged, "Maybe Robb will, since…"

"Since I send you back to him and ask something for reward? The bloody king won't care what I want or my service, I ought to be thankful if he don't send his wolf to bite me."

"Robb won't." Sansa protested, Robb was like father, he wouldn't do these impolite things.

"Your family's words are not A Stark pays his debts, remember?"

"You know nothing about my family! Robb will be grateful to you!"

"I know pretty well about your family! I fought with King Robert and your father when they suppressed the rebellion from the Iron Island. How old were you at that time? Still a baby in your mother's arm?" He snorted.

"Then you know well of my father! Robb is my father's son!"

"That's bloody pathetic!"

"How dare you…"

"It was your father who was beheaded! If you want to say he was a good lord, fine, he was too fucking good so he died!"

"Shut your mouth!" Sansa was irritated, how could he say Robb was pathetic of being her father's son! Everyone knew Eddard Stark is a good lord in north, she wouldn't allow him to say bad of Lord Eddard, especially he already died, dead for half a year! "I hate you! You just don't know how awful of you when you talking to me like this!"

"Better for you hating me, stupid thing!" He was angry too. He kicked the horse hard and fiercely. Sansa almost fell off from its prancing. After calming down, she tried to sit straight and stayed far away from him. He was nothing but a bad-tempered dog! I shouldn't care for what he said!

Sansa lost in wordless fury and cursed herself in silence. She threw the apple away with all her strength. Stupid apple! I hate your apple too!

* * *

Finally the predawn chill cooled her down, now she felt awkwardly hungry. However the man behind was still in great rage. Sansa could sense it. She almost saw his burnt mouth tighten and twist. He must glare at me now in horrible anger. For a moment, Sansa knew nothing but fear. What if he beat me earlier when I shouted at him? Even killed me if I said more? Since I called my father and brother traitors before, I have no right to forbid the Hound to say anything about them either. What drove me crazy? Why did he always manage to irritate me? Fine, from now on, he can say whatever he likes, i won't jump like a fool again. That's not what a lady will behave. My mother won't like that Sansa, though father maybe prefer that girl. Soon her stomach started to wring and growl for food. She felt sad, she didn't dare to talk to the Hound any more.

He grasped her shoulder suddenly, made Sansa scream in tense.

"What hell's wrong with you!" As handed her an oatcake, the Hound spat.

"Oh…thank you." She blushed in shame. What an idiot of me!

"Next time you don't like the bloody apple, leave it to Stranger!"

"I'm sorry…" Sansa felt worse for he mentioned the poor apple.

"Spare me this false courtesy, I know you hate me." His acid tones made Sansa want to cry.

"I didn't mean it…" She murmured. Now she messed up everything again. Still the annoying stupid little bird. Sansa's moods turned gloomy.

* * *

The silence went on along their journey until Sandor reined up abruptly.

"Stay here."

"where are you going?" Sansa asked immediately lest he would go and leave her here alone.

"Take a piss, my lady!"


	6. Chapter 6, Sandor

Sandor made a fire for the following night, they came across some men this afternoon in the woods, but none showed any interest to them. There must be ceremonies today held in the throne room, he thought while sat close to the flames, feeding them leaves and broken branches. Maybe he could take little bird to some inn for a bath tomorrow, and get some news about the Duskendale and Maidenpool. It wouldn't be a pleasant thing if some wars were already expanded in front.

As the little bird stepped closer, Sandor frown in thought.

Damn me to the seven hells! Why must I always be so mean to her? Saying awful words of her long dead father, for what? To what the hell's end? Though what I said was the cruel truth, couldn't I just mention them in a kinder way? In the little bird's way? She started to show her pretty smile yesterday. Damn me to fuck all these up!

Aye, she hates me. Of course she should hate me, Like she hated the Lannisters, since they killed her father, kept her as hostage and her little sister was still missing. Bugger me to think I was the only miserable man in the world! At least I have my sword, what did the girl have? Enough for you, dog! Don't push her so hard again.

Though, the little bird did need some courage and strength to fight against the bloody world and the lions. As a little bird, she ought to be in the cage. For the she-wolf, woods were the right choice. I should take her back to the north, even the stupid Winterfell no long belonged to the Starks. Bugger the Riverrun! The foolish wolf whelp should stay in his wolf den other than leading his sheep bannermen down to the south. What's the boy's age? I doubted if he was ever old enough to fuck a real woman. About the conquer, even he won every battle, he would lose the war in the end. No leader was that stupid to leave his house unprotected to two babies. Wolf blood? Spare me! Even a dog was more clever than these blind wolves. Damn Eddard Stark! Have you ever imagined one day your daughter suffer all these because of your silly mind? Shit. The great, respected Hand of the King, with his name bonded with honor, pride and loyalty! How fair of the fucking Gods ended his life as a traitor! Still, the little bird prayed everyday to the old Gods and the new. She never knew it was the cruelty made the Gods who the fuck they are!

Sandor looked up at the little bird's face, the light of the flames reddened her cheek. But she seemed lost in her thoughts. Did she still bother to think what I said earlier?

"You can call me Sansa if you like." She said uncertainly with blue eyes looking down at her own feet and the slender fingers smoothing her tunic nervously.

"Maybe you prefer the Lady Sansa, don't you?"

"No…since I have called you Sandor, you can say my name as well." She gave him a glimpse, somehow made him want to pull her closer.

"Come and sit here." Sandor pointed the space beside himself. "No, I won't call you like that. I'm a dog, remember? You're a lady."

"A lady shouldn't call a lord…a man by his name. If that's what you want to remind me." She sat down slowly, so elegant like a fucking queen and tilted her head to look at him.

I want to kiss her, now! For a second, that was all what Sandor could think. The little bird never knew how amazing she looked when she acted like this, playing her pretty little trick. He could tell her eyes still lingered on his unburned part. Not that bad, at least she tried to face me willingly!

"Fine, as you wish, my lady." Sandor turned to face the fire again.

"Say it." She didn't give up. How stubborn of her! Since when she got that bloody weird courage to talk to me like this?

"No need to act like a fucking fool. Why do I have to call your name now? As you say if I like, now, I don't like it." He smirked.

"Strange man." She murmured softly.

"I can hear you." Sandor was almost mused by himself. I'm played like a fool in front of her.

"When will you call my name?"

"Don't you find yourself annoying?" Sandor just didn't know how to explain that her name was too pretty for his harsh voice. He didn't want to ruin that lovely name.

"I know…" There was disappointment and hurt in her tone. Sandor cursed himself, saying the little bird annoying? What if she wouldn't talk to you again? You little shit, explain to her now!

However, he tasted a little sweet of revenge. She told me she hated me in the morning, now she deserved the hurt!

"Forget it, Sansa, I didn't mean it." He cut the ham with the dagger and handed her a thick slice.

"Thank you." She took it carefully, Sandor didn't quite understand which part she thank for, calling her name or the food?

Sandor watched her nibbling delicately at the ham, "Even a fool won't believe you're a boy if you keep eating in that way."

"What way?" She frowned.

"A bird way." He snorted, "It will take you a whole night to eat it up."

"You want me to thrust the whole piece into my mouth all at once?" She opened her mouth wide, showing how ridiculous it would be but shut immediately as if found it improperly.

Still, Sandor did see her white teeth and pink tongue in a quick glance. Bugger me! That's too much now. He grabbed the flagon, frustrated to find it was empty.

"That will make me stupid like Arya." The little bird kept saying, "But since my hair is shorter now, I will try."

Sandor cleared his throat, "Why would you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked curiously.

"Let me call your name."

"I don't want any trouble between us," she said slowly, "for we have another 20 days to stay together. And, you always remind me of my little sister."

"What do you mean?" Sandor raised his tone, what bloody sister?

"Nothing, I mean to show friendly to you."

"No bloody need." He flared suddenly, sometimes Sandor himself didn't quite understand why he could turn into fury so quickly. Damn your little sister, who the hells cared that little shit. Don't try to treat me as your bloody true knight or whatever stupid family, I'm the Hound, if you won't take me like that, then stop the useless try. I can't be the nice guy you want, never will I! The silly bird never dropped the idea of making everything beautiful as her sweet song, pretending everyone glorious living in her tales!

"I'm sorry for what I said today." She muttered.

"I spoke ill of your family, why would you like to apologize to me?" Sandor put a hand under her chin and forced her to look at him again.

"I called father a traitor. I betrayed my family. I shouldn't forbid you saying anything."

"Of course you should! If you don't stand out to redeem your family's bloody honor. No one will do it for you!" Come on, little bird, show me your bravery!

"How? You were there when the Queen and Joffrey called my family traitors, should I stand out then and protest?" The tears welled in her eyes, Sandor felt twist in his stomach.

"Not then, I mean now! I'm not the whore queen and the twat Joff, if you don't like what I say or what I do, just out with it! You're a wolf, you should have your bloody courage!"

"Why would you like that of me?" She asked in a choked voice.

"Piss on that! What does it matter if I like it or not? It's your business, not mine!"

She didn't let the tears slide down, Sandor saw her closed her eyes and whispered a thank you to his right ear.

They ate their simple food in silence and prepared for the sleep. Sandor didn't want to argue with her about the bedroll again, so he lay down on his left side against the ground next to the bedroll and pretend to fall into sleep.

"Why did you take only one bedroll out here?" Sandor heard her voice against his back.

"I don't need it, I slept in worse conditions during the war." He answered perfunctorily, "A dog can sleep anywhere."

After a while, Sandor sensed a clear giggle close to the back of his head, made him shudder a little, a familiar warmth arose from his belly, his cock pressed against the lacings of his breeches.

These two days had almost been a long torment for Sandor. With the little bird sat in front of him in his horse, her soft round hips pressed his groin tight, sent a sweet soreness to his manhood. He didn't know if she can feel his want, mayhap not, there's no need to frighten her more. Maybe she thought it was his hilt against her waist. Hells!

He turned to look at her, "What?"

"Nothing." She covered her mouth with her fair fingers, still smiling.

"What?" Sandor lowed his tone, somehow he wanted to distract himself from his bloody need.

"You said you can sleep anywhere, I wonder what would Joff react if he found you sleeping in his bed, drunk as usual." Her face flushed at her own words.

"I never did that, but I slept in your bed once." He spat before he could think. Meanwhile his eyes found hers, there were panic in them. Sandor almost lifted his hand to touch her cheek then she turned onto her side abruptly.

Damn!

Sandor fell back into half fury and half frustration, no wine could save him now. He wanted to roar at someone, even kill someone.

"I don't mind it…about you slept in my bed. I know you were very drunk that night." She continued again.

"Aye." Sandor sighed. "Go to sleep now, I'll take you to some inn tomorrow. You can get a bath there."

"Will we stay for a night?"

"No."

* * *

In the midnight he sensed the little bird woke in a deep but sharp breath. Sandor knew she must dream again, it was not his role to give some comfort now, his ugly and awful face only made her feel worse. So he just waited until she went back to her calmness.

* * *

Something went wrong between them, Sandor could smell it since the dawn broke today. The little bird barely looked at him, though he was not sure whether she truly did look at him once. She was quieter now, during their ride to look for an inn. The dead quietness made Sandor feel uneasy. Sometime she gave him a tired smile, which was false and perfunctory. It must be the bloody dream, he guessed, a hot bath would help a lot. Finally they discovered a small inn on the Kingsroad and stepped out of the woods.

"Keep your head down and don't speak." He warned her before they entered the inn.

"Prepare a bath for me and my squire." Sandor turned his back to the common room where lots of men were eating and tried to hid the girl in his shadow.

"This way." The innkeeper lead them into a dim and small room with a large stone tub lay inside. There were some washcloth hang in the wall and no window to let a light in. "I'll send water here soon, what else do you want?"

"A flagon of red and some bloody soap." He looked back at the little bird's face, the expression there was hard to tell.

After the water filled in the tub, the bathhouse became steamy and warm. Sandor pushed the girl to the front of the tub, "Clean yourself first, I'll stay outside. Bar the door." He threw her bag into her arms. "Complaining won't do any good. At least the water is clean and hot."

He came out of the room reluctantly. The girl wanted to ask him something, but refused to do it. Until now he stood in the passage, did he realize the girl didn't say a single word to him the whole day, which bothered him a lot. He lifted the flagon to his mouth and gulped when he heard the sound of water flowing. He could imagine the little bird undressing now inside, in the way she did that night. But she wouldn't need him now since there was no buttons and knots on her tunic. He wanted to touch her soft and smooth skin there, when the dress slid down from her back. He wanted her sweet teats, round hips and the slender waist and legs. Aye, that's the little bird, that's the little woman, always that pretty and perfect. Sandor felt anguished with his cock harden for the girl. Calm down, you idiot. Stop these useless thoughts.

When he finally swallowed the last drop of the wine, he suddenly noticed there was no sound inside any more. He felt the rage rush into his head as he knocked the door but no one answered.

"Bloody hells! Boy! " He hit the door with his fist sharply, "Little bird!"

Finally a sleepy soft voice came out through the door, "I'm sorry, Sandor, I didn't hear you."

He took a deep breath and tossed the flagon to the ground, cursed himself.


	7. Chapter 7, Sansa

I saw hunger in his eyes, as well as the fury.

That really scared Sansa. After she turned onto her own side, left her back to the Hound, she almost cried out. No, it can't be true! She remembered that day, after she went to the godswood and found her Florian, she bumped into the Hound's chest on the serpentine steps. He mentioned her teats and said she was almost a woman, then he talked about what were a man's needs, true wine and…a woman. That memory was like a snake slithering over her naked skin, Sansa shuddered in dread. He thought me as a woman, so, he…wanted me, like a grown man wanted a real woman…

She was so startled that for a moment she was speechless. But the Hound told her he slept in her bed once, she must say something back to him, since she rejected his touch abruptly. He was to touch her face, Sansa saw it in his eyes. Those eyes, were still full of anger, but among them was a flash…which also went out of his eyes days ago before he cut off her long hair. Sansa recalled more scenes when she met him by chance in the Kings Landing, he liked to touch her, he always touched her, her chin, her wrist, her waist, he even kissed her! Oh, Gods, that's a real kiss. That was the feeling when a man kissed a woman, not the kissing game. Sansa quivered again. She managed to squeeze some words back to him, then he told her he would take her to get a bath. A bath…he thought about a bath! He knew I had my moon blood too! Now he can do anything to me if he like, I can't resist him since he is so strong and broad…Mother have mercy, please, don't…

That night, he came to me for a song, before he got it, he shove me onto the bed then lay atop of me, his face was so near, I can still remember his ragged breath with wine and blood scents. Gods, I thought he meant to kill me if I wouldn't give him a song, but…he might rape me before he killed me! Yes, he must have thought that too. Somehow he cried in my song…and took me away afterwards. He never told me why he did this, why he wanted to save me. He did promise to keep me safe, from others…not from himself…Sansa felt her heart thumped wildly in her chest, she barely breath smoothly now. We are heading to the Riverrun, aren't we? Or he takes me to somewhere I don't know and keep me as his…wife? Or just a woman, a whore? No, please no. He was so ugly…if I have to say. How can I let him do that thing to me? Though I have accepted his kiss…which didn't feel so bad, if I closed my eyes. His rough lips pressed on my own…Stop! How can I think of that! I can't let him do that again. He told me if I didn't like what he did to me, I should stand up to forbid him. That means…he won't do that thing to me if I don't like? Don't be stupid! There's no like or not, this matter is not subject to discussion or consideration! She desperately needed to fall into sleep right now, but she didn't dare to sleep with the Hound lying beside her. She heard his breath nervously and tried to know if he had been in sleep or not. That's ridiculous to sleep with him like this, he should stay away from me and sleep there, beside a tree! Last minute I tried to accept him as one of my brothers who acted like Arya, he was really like one, with Jon's hair and eyes, father's hair and eyes. But Jon Snow won't have that…lust for me. Of course the Hound is not my family, what a stupid little bird of me! Little bird! He gave me that name! Sounded like a nickname, lovely and sweet…No! I won't be his little bird, I can't allow him keep me in his cage!

That night Sansa scarcely slept, she dreamed of Joffrey ripping off her dress again, and laughing aloud at her. Then he threw her in his bed, so strong and powerful, she tried to cover her breasts with her hands, but he forbade her. He undressed himself quickly and climbed into the bed to kiss her, before he did that, Sansa screamed, because that face, was no longer Joffrey's, he became the Kingslayer. He kissed her hard, Sansa couldn't breath at all, she tried to push him away, but he was so heavy on her, she slid her fingers to cup his face and tried to scratch his face, then she touched the scars on one side. "I'll have a song from you." He tilt his head and rasped, his rough finger tracing the line of her cheekbone, "Sing, little bird, sing for your little life."

She woke in a ragged breath, the sky was still dark and fire had gone out. Sansa stared at Sandor's shoulder, how could such a strong man wipe her blood from her mouth so gently like summer breeze caresses snowflakes?

But still his face made her uncomfortable. She sighed, how sweet it would be if he had the Ser Loras's pretty face. Sansa shook her head immediately, Joff had a lovely face, see what a monster of him? What use is the knight to have a handsome face if they don't protect the weakness?

Though the Hound didn't protect the weakness either, he only protected me, except the Lannisters. He protected me because he wanted me, like…like…like what? Florian and Jonquil? He said Florian was a fool…and Jonquil was…Besides, he hated my knights, he never vowed to be one. But the Mountain was not a true knight, so far in my heart, there was no true knight at all. When I was beaten by Joff, who ever said a single Enough! Only the Hound…

Sansa sighed again. Gratitude is one thing, love or whatever feelings are another, which I'm not able to give. 20 days, only 20 days later I'll be free from him, I won't try to talk him again, I'll be good and meek and make no troubles to irritate him…He will forget me and find other women who can give him what he wants. I'm Lady Sansa, not a common woman, I shouldn't let him say my name. I won't do these stupid thing again. Never!

After they mounted Stranger again, Sansa tried to stay quiet and straight in the saddle. The feeling of his male part pressing against her waist was so weird, it almost sent shivers up her spine and warm flush between her thighs in the meantime. She doubted it was her flower blooming or what. She wanted to make water too. It had been three days since they succeeded escaping. Until now, Sansa knew it was his…near her hips. She always thought it was his armor or sword, Gods, how silly of her!

The disturbing feeling and silence finally got broken by the Hound's voice, they reached a small inn.

* * *

When she finally climbed in the tub, Sansa couldn't feel anything but tired. She immersed herself up to the chin in the steaming water, while watching her small clothes on the edge of the stone tub. Her flowering ended bleeding a day ago, then what was that strange wet earlier?

She scrubbed her arm, eyes still staring at the door. The Hound was outside now, she told herself, the steam was so thick she couldn't see the door clearly. She feared if she closed her eyes for a second, when she opened again, the Hound would be here, with those eyes devouring her. Sansa shivered despite herself, even the water was still hot. It startled her when the innkeeper lead them here earlier, the tub was so large, for a moment, she thought the Hound might stay here and shared the bath with her.

She washed her short hair, thinking how the Hound would bathe later, the water was still clean and warm, would he ask for changing it? He had money, of course he needed a hotter one.

The hot water and moist air made Sansa exhausted, she didn't know how she fell into sleep, when she woke again, the bathwater already cooled down. She jumped from it when she heard the Hound stroke the door fiercely, sending a wash of water across the tub.

After she got dressed again, Sansa opened the door for the Hound. The rage was spouting from his eyes, and he drank again!

"What were you doing, little bird?" His rasped in a low voice. Sansa had to lean to hear him.

When she didn't answer, he caught her by the wrist and shook her. "What were you doing?"

"W…washing, my lord." She didn't dare to say she fell asleep.

"Aye, in your bloody lady's way." He yanked her closer, Sansa could smell him: a stink of sweat and wine. "What were you doing?"

Sansa was confused, why did he keep asking this, she was bathing. What else did he want to know?

"Pardons, Ser. I don't know what…"

"Bugger your Ser, bugger your Lord, What were you doing?" He kept shaking her, Sansa felt dizzy and wanted to vomit.

"You're hurting me, Sandor, let me go!" She tried to step back, but he dragged her into his arms. Her breasts pressed against his chest tight, Sansa found he was already out of his armor. His breath and skin were so hot, she almost melted like butter. An absurd thought hit her: would he kiss me again? She lowed her eyes but still kept her head up, flushing despite herself.

"The little bird can't bear to look at me again, can she?" He snorted, "You were avoiding me the whole day, weren't you?"

"No…no, I'm not!" Lie, an awful lie!

"Think I'm a fool?" He growled with anger, "I don't know what you are doing. Let me call your name to show me your bloody kindness then kick me away like I'm a blind dog. What do you want? Little bird, what the fuck do you want?" His grasp hurt a lot.

Sansa was too terrified to think, some instinct made her slide her arms around the small of his back, hugged him tightly, she buried her head into his tunic and couldn't bare to look at his face now. He never yelled at me like this, Sansa told herself, he was so angry that he might beat me if I said something wrong. Please, Mother, please gentle him now, gentle his rage.

Suddenly the Hound's back turned as stiff as a lance. He released her but didn't push her away.

How long they stayed like this she couldn't have said, when Sansa raised her head again, she saw the his eyes closed tight and his face…the muscles on his unburned side relaxed in an unfamiliar way. That face was so strange, which almost never belonged to the Hound once. Who are you? Sansa wanted to ask him, who is the man in my arms?

She reached her hand to touch his burnt face, these scars felt like stiff leather. He didn't avoid her touch, still stood there like a huge cliff.

Without those fury, he looks younger, and not that horrible any more. Sansa lay her fingers on his eyelid, murmured sorry to it.

"It wasn't you who burn it. Don't feel bloody sorry for that." Sandor rasped suddenly, kept his eyes shut.

"You can feel me?" Sansa thought he couldn't feel anything through this burnt part.

"I can smell you, little bird." He cleared his voice, "Now loosen your grasp, I can barely breath."

"We can sleep here tonight." He turned to put one hand into the bathwater, "Not too cold."

"I can tell the innkeeper to take hot water here to get it changed." Sansa advised.

"You?" He smirked and his eyes lingered on her chest for a while, which made Sansa feel uneasy again, "Put another tunic on, it would be cold outside."

Lie! Sansa understood it at once. She did need another tunic, not for keeping warm, but hiding her bosom curve from view.

"And no, you can't go." Sandor took off his tunic and tossed it to the tub.

Sansa averted her eyes immediately, "I'll wait outside."

"Stay here."

The sound of water lapping against the stone panicked her, "What? Why?"

"I can't leave you outside alone when I got bath here. Who the fuck will know if there's someone planning to steal you away."

"But…"

"No fucking but, stay quiet."

"Why don't you change the bathwater? It's cold now." Sansa faced the door, tried to distract herself from the embarrassment.

"This tub is made for several men bathing together." He snorted, "Still think you're a girl? All the men in the inn see you as a boy. I should have shared the bath with you earlier."

He's mocking at me, Sansa pouted, "Of course I'm a boy, M'lord."

Sandor laughed out, "Say something to me, Sansa."

"Say what?" Sansa smoothed her clothes nervously, keeping her eyes shut. I don't want to see him naked. This is very improper to see him naked.

"Anything."

"You …look better when you're not that angry." That was all Sansa could think, which was the very truth too.

"What?" There was uncertain in his tone, "Pretend that you're a boy squire and say something. You don't sound like a boy at all."

"Oh!" Sansa's face was suffused with a blush of shame. Foolish!

"Do you want me to wash your clothes now, m'lord?" She tried to make a boyish voice, which sounded like Joffrey's crying for his mother.

"That's better."

A moment later, Sandor came up to her again. With his fingers holding her jaw gently, he lifted her face up to him, "Keep these bloody curls down over your eyes and ears, when we eat in the common room. And without permission, do not speak." He messed up her hair before she could try to avoid his touch.

The feeling was just the same as father ever rubbed her head when she was with Arya, only when she was with Arya, which was really a feeling of family. Or closeness?

* * *

They chose a corner and ate in silence later. There were girls in the common room. Some sat on the lap of drunken men, giggling and laughing. Some said filthy words to young boys. Sansa looked around curiously and found a girl smiling at her. She has a sweet smile, Sansa watched that girl, and is just of my age, I guess.

Sandor drank his wine quietly, when the innkeeper passed by occasionally, he asked him some questions. Which Sansa couldn't hear clearly. She ate up all the food in her dish, almost devoured in a wild way. After that, she can't help but laugh out.

"Now you eat like a starving she-wolf." Sandor was amused too.

Before Sansa could make a response, that smiling girl crept towards them and sat on the edge of their table.

"Sweet boy," Her voice was sweeter than her smile. In the meanwhile, she touched Sansa's hand with her long fingers, softly. Which surprised Sansa so much, she didn't know what to say. She turned to look at Sandor, who seemed not notice what happened.

"What?" Sansa lowered her tone.

"Do you want someone to warm your bed tonight?" The girl slid her fingers up to Sansa's bare arm and gave her a squeeze there.

"Ah, thank you, but I don't think it's proper, M'lady." Sansa drew back her arm carefully and flushed at her words.

"I can sing you a sweet song when we stay together tonight." She whispered to Sansa's right ear, like a cool wind kissing her bare neck, which sent her into a slight flutter.

"That's enough." Sandor burst into laughter and pulled her to her feet, drew Sansa back to senses. "He's still a green boy, never touched a woman yet. Go to find others."

When Sansa passed by the girl, she tried to show her a small but shy smile, "I'm sorry, M'lady."

"Come, boy!" Sandor yelled at her. When Sansa looked up to him, she realized she was taller than that girl, almost taller than all the girls in the inn. No wonder she could be mistaken to a boy.

"Give me a little kiss as goodbye, sweetling. I'll miss you tonight, as well as every night." She held Sansa's wrist gently, didn't want her to go.

Sandor cleared his throat and waited for her on the steps. Sansa saw anger in his eyes and his mouth twitched.

"Goodbye, sweet girl." Sansa kissed her on the cheek, before walking towards Sandor.


	8. Chapter 8, Sandor

The bed was large enough for them two, but still Sandor lay the bedroll on the ground near the door. He couldn't guarantee that nothing would happen tonight if he slept in the bed next to the little bird.

This afternoon in the bathroom, he burst into rage again and roared at the poor girl, which he regretted very much. However, that outburst took his little bird back to him. Now, she talked to him again and looked at his face with those blue eyes, real look. Besides, she gave him a tight and long embrace.

This bloody crazy bird!

Aye, the stupid girl could always manage to shock him, with her little hands on his shoulder, telling him the fucking Gregor was no true knight; with her trembling voice singing the Mother's song to him; with her white slender fingers cupping his dirty face; with her soft and warm teats pressing against his chest and hugging him. Seven bloody hells!

She must have been insane! Or those crazy but silly behaviors made her who she was? Why was she always with her stupid kindness? Risking her own life to save the bloody fool Dontos! Who the fuck ever felt grateful to her mercy? Neither did I! I lust for her, even she saved me from the fucking Lannisters, I have a disgusting lust for her body!

But she won't give me what I want. Never! She is one fucking Stark! She is a fucking high-born lady! And beside, she is so fucking pretty!

How cruel of her! This bloody small bird put the damn knight's heart back inside me, compelled me to keep it and protect it, made me feel and weakened me! I just have no idea how to repulse. I'm nothing but a scared stupid dog, fuck her and damn me!

"why did you do that to the whore?" He barred the door and asked her with a gruff voice.

"She is not a…whore." She sat in the bed, stared at him unhappy.

"Does a maiden behave like that? Allure a stupid boy?" He snorted. Still can't bear the cruel truth, can you?

"She is sweet and lovely, she deserves a better life."

"You admit that she's a whore?" Now Sandor was surprised.

"I know she is, but I don't want to use that word on her. She's a good girl, I can see it. And she is no older than me." She frowned at him.

"Why did you still give her your little kiss if you know she's a whore?"

"Just…don't…I like her."

"You know nothing about her. All she wants is a fuck, from a pretty and decent boy like you." He chuckled, used his eyes to study her with interest. He knew she would flush now, he couldn't miss that tempting scene.

"Maybe it's the first time she tries to do this?" She asked uncertainly.

"So what? You can fuck her?"

"No! How can you!" She widened her eyes, "She may have no choice but to be a…" She sighed.

"She chose to be a whore, like I chose to be a Lannister dog. She very much likes to be a whore."

"You know nothing about her either!" She raised her tone.

"Whatever." He gave a shrug, "She already got what she wanted from you, a little kiss," He smirked, "so from now on she can pretend it's you on top of her when some men fuck her."

She stole a glance at him in a strange way, which made his manhood twitch slightly at once.

"She can pretend it's me…" She looked thoughtfully, "So did you." She murmured softly, but Sandor heard her clearly.

"What?" Sandor got completely confused. So did I, what? I did what?

"Nothing, nothing." She lowered her eyes and smoothed her tunic again.

"How many times have I told you if you wanted to say something, out with it. Must I beat it into you now?" He rasped to her, "And when you behave like this, you're so annoying, I bet next time I would really beat you, like the fucking Meryn did before."

"I'm tired, Sandor. I don't want to quarrel with you tonight." She lay on her back in the bed and closed her eyes.

She doesn't fear me now. Fuck! She doesn't fear me any more! Tired? Quarrel? Sounds like there's some bloody relationship between us. Shit! I'm a total fool now. Who the fuck can tell me how all these shits did happen!

Maybe she sensed him still standing there watching her, she sat up suddenly, "Fine! Tell me, Sandor. Why did you kiss me? Did that kiss…satisfy you?" She stopped for a while, as if wondering what to say next, "And you won't hurt me…will you?" Her voice went lower, Sandor could hardly hear it. All he could get was the kiss. What the fuck! What kiss? Am I in dream already?

"Are you mad?" He spat, almost shouted, so loudly that Sandor himself could feel it hurt his ears and made them ringing.

"What's wrong with you?" There were shivers in her voice, "No, of course I'm not mad! And I'm not deaf either! Why are you shouting so loudly?"

He rushed to her, so fiercely and angrily. When he reaching her bed, Sandor almost lost his balance and fell headlong into the mattress, now he was much angrier, his face burning in embarrassment and fury. Sansa bloody Stark, are you mad!

"Don't touch me! Do not touch me!" She shouted at him, with her head up, sat still at where she was, didn't give a single move.

Sandor was so stunned for a long time he just stood there, beside the bed, looking down at the girl's face. He wanted to grab her shoulder and shake her hard, he wanted to kiss her hard too, he even wanted to beat her now until she could admit she was out of her mind!

"Sit here!" She pointed the edge of the bed next to her, commanded him. Her face reddened, Sandor couldn't quite figure out she was in rage or fear or what.

Fuck you, little bird! You can't command me! You're like the fucking whore queen Cersei Lannister now! You little wolf bitch! For a second, all Sandor could think was to beat her, beat her bloody and told her she has no bloody right to shout at him and he did not fucking care!

"Where's your fucking courtesy, little bird?" He spat back to her.

Her chest heaved with her every breath. Sandor could feel her rage. "You idiot!" Sansa burst into tears, but she didn't cry. She let her tears run down her face, still kept her eyes glaring at him. This bloody stubborn she-wolf! Sandor couldn't help but laugh out. Some fucking indescribable feeling rushed into his mind and made him laugh. What was worse, he couldn't stop it.

She waited him to end his absurd laughter, unblinking her eyes. Sandor wanted to pull her into arms and wiped her tears and kissed her until her anger turned into shyness. Bloody hells, save me!

"Fine! You little she-wolf. I've told you days ago you would be worse than Stranger one day. Just look at yourself now, even worse than me!" He chuckled, tried to turn his voice back to normal.

"It's your fault! Hound! One moment you wanted me to be a wolf, next you wanted the stupid little chirping bird again! It's you who are mad like an idiot! Not me! It's your fault!" She wiped her tears away from her cheek angrily, almost slapped herself.

Sandor didn't know how to respond. Aye, he was an idiot. He wanted this girl, wanted her weakness, wanted her courage, wanted her rage to make her lively, wanted her courtesy to protect herself. At the same time, he wanted nothing but her, wanted her nothing but her pretty body! He wanted them all, and all of these only belonged to him.

"You know what? I only shouted at Arya like this, forgetting all my courtesy and politeness, all of what a true lady should obey. I don't know why you can always irritate me, drive me crazy like Arya." She sobbed, "But it feels good. Really, it feels good every time disputing with you. I can pour out all those sorrow and worry and other disturbing feelings. At least there's someone here allowing me to do so, to release myself, someone never existed in the Kings Landing, even never in the Winterfell. Besides, when I quarreled with Arya, so hard, she would get things to hit me every time and made me cry in embarrassment and grievance. But you never hurt me, I can tell even when you are so furious, you never hurt me." She said all these with eyes staring at his, so sincerely, Sandor almost lost in them.

"Why did you allow me to kiss you?" Sandor cursed himself, he swore he never did that and never knew why the girl remembered a fucking strange kiss. But it didn't matter at all. What he asked now mattered all.

"I didn't. You took it yourself. You're so strong, I couldn't resist." She lowed her eyes finally, Sandor almost believed her. But of course there was a lie in it. He couldn't tell which part was a lie or which part she didn't say it out. But he knew it.

"Did you allow your pretty knight to kiss you as well?" Fuck your knight, little bird! Better no, or I'll slap you across your lovely face right now!

"He never kissed me …like the way you did to me…only on my cheeks." Her face flushed at her own words, "And he was no pretty knight. Why do you always mention him? Does it bother you so much?" She raised her eyebrow.

Bother me? Fuck me! Now I'm like a jealous boy, even the little bird saw it. Bloody hells! Damn your knight! I don't care! It's not him now standing here, talking to you! So bugger him, bugger me, bugger the whole world! I won't mention that idiot again, never!

"No, never. It's you who always like knights. Fuck all those bloody knights." Liar!

"Liar!" She muttered what he thought in a low voice.

"I'm fucking exhausted now. Lay back to sleep, we'll go before dawn." He turned his back to her.

"Bad dog!" She snorted in his way.

Sandor could no longer bear his need now. Thank Gods they kept shouting and disputing that the little bird didn't have chance to notice how aroused he was. His cock jumped at the girl's first shout. He never knew he would get so excited this way, even didn't need to imagine Sansa's face or naked body. And this sexual arousal is not the same one when he fought or killed, which couldn't get satisfied by fucking a bloody whore. It's a pure desire, only for the little bird, his little bird!

He turned back to face her again, which startled her a little. "The Hound will show the crazy little bird what is the true bad now!" He climbed into her bed, glaring her like a dog eyeing its prey, which made her lean her head back to avoid him and laugh at him, "Naughty dog!"

Only when she found him gaping at her chest did she stop her liquidly laughter. She avoided his gaze and covered her breasts with her tiny hands unconsciously.

Next thing Sandor could know is his little bird lying on her back under him, with her wrists pinned by his hand high above her head on the mattress. He recalled last time they stayed like this, Sandor asked for a song. Now he wanted another one. He lowered his head to watch her startled eyes, "I'll have that song." His words sent a faint blush to her face, even her lovely ears reddened with heat. Sandor couldn't help but bury his face into her neck, taking a deep breath to inhale all her scents, like icy flowers. With his fingers stroke her short hair slowly, Sandor moved his head to face her again, after he left a whiff of his hot breath to her ear. Sansa shuddered despite herself but rooted to her spot. When he bent over to press his nose on hers, he found her closed her big eyes.

"Open your eyes, little bird, look at me." He rasped to her, rubbing his nose against hers. She did it meekly and Sandor saw something shining inside these bottomless pools, not the fear, not the sickness, but a little shyness and…

With hesitation and uncertainty, Sandor pressed his lips on Sansa's softly, try to gentle her trembling. She meant to push him away, but he didn't let her. She squirmed slightly only made her body rubbing against Sandor tightly. Feeling her warm skin around his erection, Sandor let out a loud groan, which shocked the girl a lot.

He chuckled with his tongue tracing the line of her tight-shut lips, and let go of her wrists. He shifted his own weight to his arms which put on the each side of the girl's head. He felt her slid her arms down around his back and stroke there in circles. That's too fucking much now!

Without another thoughts, Sandor bit into her lower lip, tried to part her pretty mouth. But he felt the girl was too nervous to react. He tilted his head abruptly but still lay atop of her.

Sansa looked at him with confusion. Sandor could see his face reflected in her eyes, that face almost twisted in anguish.

"What's wr…?" Before she could let the whole words out, Sandor captured her lips again and didn't give her time to fight. This time he succeeded to taste her sweet scent. With his tongue sliding into her mouth, their teeth clashed. Sansa made a soft giggling sound, sent a shiver up to Sandor's spine. The stupid girl didn't know how to kiss, especially this deep one, Sandor smirked, almost laughed out. Finally he touched the girl's soft, hot but naughty tongue with his own one, drew a honeyed moan from her. Before he could melt into her amazing little sounds, Sansa pushed him away suddenly with all her strength, still panting heavily.

"FUCK!" Sandor cursed aloud, tried to lay back on her.

The little bird bit her swollen lip, with one arm stretching out to stop his another try. "Please, no…" Her voice was so weak, Sandor couldn't tell if she really meant it.

"Did I fucking hurt you?" Sandor frowned, his bloody cock did hurt now.

"No…" She didn't dare to look back to him.

Sandor felt anger in his pain. Stupid woman! Do you know what you are doing?! There were liquids leaking out of the head of his manhood, Sandor wanted to rush out of the room and stroke his bloody cock hard and desperately. But he couldn't leave her here alone. Bugger the Sevens!

"Stupid bird, I would rather you kill me now!" He stood up angrily and blow out all candles before he stumbled back to his bedroll.

He heard the little bird's breath turned back to normal and her clothes rustling in the darkness. After a few stroke, he reached his point and spent his seeds in his own hand. His teeth hurt very much since he had to clench them hard to keep him from shouting out. He cursed himself silently later and wiped the mess away with a wet cloth.

Then he sensed the little bird murmured a soft sorry to him.

* * *

**Well, i tried, i really tried. But still, I can't make it. About those sexual scenes...I can think it, imagine it, but can't write it down...poor vocabulary is one thing, some awkward feeling is another...because i have no idea what a man would feel when they...So, i'm sorry. :/ **

**Just enjoy yourself if you still like it so far. Thank you. I got those reviews and thank you again. :)**


	9. Chapter 9, Sansa

"Maybe we chose the wrong way." When they stepped out of the Kingsroad, Sandor told her. He had a hard look on his face. Sansa didn't understand, since they were near the Sow's Horn now, only another four or five days they would reach the Trident. Everything went better than she could ever imagine. Too well that Sansa herself felt uneasy, but her uneasiness was mostly due to Sandor and his unmistakable needs.

Oh, that sweet deep kiss…

"Did we have another way?" Sansa touched Stranger's mane softly as they rode back to the woods again.

"Go straight to northwest." said Sandor, "That would be shorter than this way."

"Then why are we still here?" Sansa turned back to look at his face.

"Before the battle of the Blackwater, Edmure Tully led his men staying on the Red Fork and stopped Lord Tywin there. I'm not sure if they have been back to the Riverrun now." He gave her a broody look which made Sansa frowned too.

"My uncle Edmure? What does it matter if he's still there?"

"Not him, his men. Before we could get close to the Red Fork, their men would shot me even you at once from the other side of that bloody river."

"But even if we choose the Trident…"

"After passing by the Inn of Kneeling Man, we abandon the boat and ride again. That'll be safer because the Riverrun is close enough, I can let you go with those northern soldiers."

Sansa tried to find all these roads and spots in her mind, but didn't make it. At least they were really heading to the Riverrun. Somehow she still feared Sandor might take her to some Free Cities and keep her there.

Oh, that marvelous kiss…

He interrupted her thoughts again, "Sansa, I have to tell you, a force of bloody northmen are descending towards Duskendale now. I heard a few men talking about some wars last night."

"So what?" Sansa puzzled.

"They're not far away." He squeezed these words out, Sansa almost heard him mock her stupid again.

Now Sansa got it at once. If the news is true, she will have a army to company her back to Robb later. Wait, did Robb here as well?

"Who led the army? Is that Robb? He comes to save me! Finally, he comes!" Sansa couldn't conceal her unspeakable joy. I won't fear Joffrey or Cersei again, I won't worry myself about their possible hunting for me! I'll see Robb and mother soon, how sweet it will be!

"No, I don't know who is that stupid, but not the boy king." Sandor answered her blankly.

"Should we wait them here or go back to the Duskendale?" All Sansa could think was her father's bannermen, father's friends. They would know her, she had the Lady Stark's auburn hair and Tully eyes, and she looked almost her mother now. Of course they would know her, most of northern lords had been in Winterfell once or more in the past 10 years, they all knew Lord Stark had two daughters. Her short hair bothered her a little, but that wouldn't matter a lot.

"We'll go west tonight, cross the Kingsroad, to the west."

"What?" Sansa was astonished, "What west? Why do we still have to go west?"

"They come here for a bloody war, of course we should avoid them and their way."

"But I'll join them…"

"I won't let you join these bloody stupid northmen!" He spat abruptly, "Do you think they'll know you or believe you're the fucking Sansa Stark? Don't be silly!"

"Why don't I? I can make them believe! I'm Lord Eddard's daughter, I will tell them everything about winterfell or north if they ask." Winterfell! Referring to it gave Sansa great strength, I'm the daughter of Winterfell, I'm the daughter of north, besides, Winter is coming! She could recall how father mentioned their family words every time with his serious and solemn expression.

"I can't send you there, send you to someone I don't know! I don't care if they know you or what. It's your mother or brother or uncle or your crazy aunt who I will give you back to!"

"But they're Robb's men. I'll be safe with them." Sansa almost pleaded, "Please, take me there."

"So fucking right! But it's only you who will be safe!" He said sharply.

"If you don't want to send me there, I'll go myself!" Sansa tried to dismount from Stranger, but Sandor grabbed her wrist tight and made her turn to face him.

"What the fuck do you mean?" He was fuming.

"I know they'll kill you, so I can understand if you don't want to go with me." Sansa tried to use an usual tone, but maybe the indifferent attitude irritated him more.

"Think me as a bloody coward?" He spat on the ground, "I do not fucking care for my damn life!"

"I don't…"

"Hear me out! You stupid thing!" He shook her, "If there stand your brother and his bloody wolf, I'll drag you to him immediately and let his damn wolf bite me I don't care! You can understand? Shit! You know nothing about yourself! Lord Eddard's daughter? Spare me! You're the King Robb's sister, only sister now! And the bloody heir to the Winterfell and Northern Kingdom, even there's no stupid Winterfell or North anymore! I don't know what your stupid family have taught you in your 13 years, your whole family including you seem to be all fools!"

"Enough!" Sandor's voice was so aloud and sharp, which annoyed and enraged her at the same time. What does it matter if she is a princess or some heir? But whatever reasons couldn't explain why she shouldn't join her brother's army.

Sansa felt that Sandor was waiting for her explosion, but she didn't want to get angry. Now Robb has extended his army here, soon he'll attack the Kings Landing, he will! He'll take revenge on Lannisters, for father, and for her!

But suddenly Sandor pulled up the rein and turned his horse to the left and back to the Kingsroad again.

"What are you doing?" Sansa shouted at him, no, he couldn't take her to the west, away from her brother's men!

"Shut your mouth, we'll go west now!"

"Stop! Stop!" Sansa clenched his armored wrist, "You haven't explain to me why we can't join them!"

"I won't!"

"Why?" Sansa raised her eyebrow.

"No more bloody why!" They crossed the Kingsroad and stepped into a new strange woods.

"You are not taking me to Riverrun!" Sansa asked him icily. No, she was not asking, she was telling herself.

"What?" Sandor gave the horse a hard kick and urge him to rush into the woods.

"where are you taking me, Sandor Clegane?" Sansa closed her eyes, tears swelling in them. Yes, they chose this way because they could cross the sea and reach the Free Cities, but now the war was there in their way and they were Robb's men, he had no choice but to change the plan and took her to another place, away from Robb!

Oh, that was a wrong kiss…

"Of course the bloody Riverrun. Where do you think I'm taking you!" He snorted, but he concealed something, Sansa could see it in his eyes, there were some secrets in him, he didn't want to tell her.

"You're a liar!" Sansa shouted, "Why are you saving me? Why did you take me out of the Kings Landing? Why? Tell me the truth, why? Don't lie to me again, do no lie to me now!"

"Fuck all your why!" He jerked the rein abruptly, swung down off the horse and paced around where they stopped angrily.

Sansa sat on the horse still and wanted to cry. I'm a fool! I believe Joffrey's dog! I just believe him to take me home and never asked him why he wanted to do this. He stole me out of Kings Landing because I refused to go with him! When and how I turned to believe him? What an idiot of me! Of course he didn't want to take me home! He took me to his keep! The Clegane keep! He didn't explain why stopped me back to the northern men , because he couldn't! He just didn't want me to! He never wanted me to!

"I know what you want! I know why you save me too!" Sansa sneered down at him, "Clegane, you want me! You want me to meet your sick lust! You want me to be your woman, your whore!" Before he could respond, Sansa continued, "I can give you what you want, Clegane! I can give you all! If you really take me home, I can let you fuck me! Fuck me bloody in your favorite way!" Sansa felt dead in her heart, there's no hope there, not any more. She climbed out of Lannister's trap, just jumped into another.

Before Sansa could pour out all she wanted to say, she was pulled off the horse rudely. Sandor threw her hard to the ground before tearing her tunics off. All the bones in her body screamed, for a second she thought she might break her back. That was it. She would lose her maidenhead today, in the woods, to a mad Hound. Whatever, if it pleased him, she could go home. Home, brother, mother, they were the compensation for this rape. She didn't care. Only home, could erase all these miseries.

Sansa lay there like a corpse, she felt cold since her breasts exposed in the air. The Hound rubbed her bosom so hard, Sansa had to grind her teeth to stop herself from screaming. It hurt so much, but she couldn't cry. I let him do this, I'm a wolf, a wolf won't cry! But a wolf won't be fucked by a poor dog either. She almost laugh out bitterly. I'm not a wolf, not now. I'm still a poor little girl. But Cersei was right, the thing between my legs would be a weapon. That's the little bird's weapon now. The Hound would take me home, as long as I satisfied him.

A small drop of liquid fell on her face, at first Sansa thought it was the rain. The Gods cry for me as well. She snorted silently. But the sun was still there. She guessed it was her own tear. However, Sansa didn't cry, her eyes were so dry even she wanted to cry, there's no tears at all. Finally, she looked at the man on top of her, the Hound's eyes were red and moist, his mouth twitched and twitched. Sansa didn't know when he stopped his hands moving on her body, he just sat there between her thighs, like he was dead.

Before tottered to his feet, he murmuring something to her, but Sansa didn't hear it, she didn't want to hear it clearly. She still lay there, staring at the blue sky, with her own heart bleeding.

There's something threw to her feet, she didn't care. She felt the horse snorted and the Hound's steps were lighter, lighter…until there were no sounds anymore.

He was gone, with his warhorse.

Her own clothes twisted on the ground.


	10. Chapter 10, Sandor

Bloody Sansa fucking Stark! Damn you, you bloody idiot!

He had a vague premonition of danger since he heard the news about the northmen coming here. That was his institution as a dog, though he couldn't quite make sure what would happen. So he must change his route with his little bird, to the bloody Riverrun. Fuck the northmen, why did they have to launch a war ahead, and descend to the Duskendale? Were they all mad? Or it was the twat king Robb's plan? Tywin's men and a large force of soldiers from Tyrell now rested in the Kings Landing, waiting for anyone who dare to challenge them. Attacking Duskendale, that was the least choice for the king of north, which was the impossible mission for the northmen too. Since its location was too close to the Kings Landing, Lord Tywin wouldn't take any risks. They would set the frontal defence there, and with the Kings Landing and Black Water Bay in the wings, they wouldn't worry about any possible attack in the back. But what would wait for Robb's army? The frontal attack is the minor thing to concern, they probably lost in days, Sandor was so sure they would be defeated. However, when they retreated to the Kingsroad near the Trident, there were two ways to go back to the Riverrun. Taking boats or crossing the road, yet there wouldn't be so many boats for these rats, the Kingsroad would be the only retreating way. See what Tywin Lannister would do! There must be Lannister's men in ambush, waiting to wipe out the remaining force. This force of Northmen were doomed to die, all of them! Idiot! I wouldn't allow the little bird join them, let her die there!

Even the northmen could capture the Duskendale, their king wouldn't come here, this was the Baratheon and Lannister's land, not for the king from north, too dangerous for him. Still I have to take her to Riverrun. So I have no single reason to give Sansa to his stupid men here, never! I have to take her far away the Kings Landing, to a safer place. Who the fuck knows where is safe! At least not here!

I have to tell her what happened in front. I have to tell her why I have to change the way, because the fucking northmen are here for a stupid war! She has the right to know it.

But how can I explain all these to her? Why can't I take her to her brother's army? Tell her those rats are here to die? If she knows it, she will go to warn them, though no one believes her, she will still choose to go. Damn! Let the boy king taste the total failure: he had no Winterfell any more, the bloody Riverrun will be his only cradle. Now he will lose his precious army, soon he will lose the final war! He deserves it! He let his little sister stay at Red Keep as a hostage, he didn't care for her! He let her die there! Fuck! Let the twat king stand all these, not Sansa, not the poor girl! And there are something more I don't want to tell her. I can't tell her! She is a fucking heir to the North Kingdom, Sandor snorted at it, a heir to the Winterfell. Even these stupid northmen have some weird loyalty to their king, to their Lord Stark now. What about they are facing the death? When the Lannisters take them, like the boy king took the Kingslayer, what will they do? They must betray Sansa Stark and give her away to keep their bloody poor lives. And the girl has to go back to the fucking hell! Beside, what does it mean when referring to the heir? The only sister of Robb? Lannisters will kill Robb one day they get the girl, then they'll have the Winterfell, have the North! Bloody Sansa Stark, you know nothing about yourself! Sandor could still remember the little bird's tears when she mourned her father's death, she thought she was the reason her father got beheaded. What if she knew she will be the reason her beloved brother got killed again? She would rather kill herself and end her role as a fucking heir! I won't say this to her, I can't! I can't bear her tears and sorrows any more. I won't let her end her life for the twat Robb! Fucking Robb Stark, you'd better stay safely in the Riverrun until I take the girl back to you!

Sandor didn't want to lie to his little bird, but he had to. He cursed himself for he had to conceal some bloody secrets not belong to him and forced the girl go with him.

However, all these were what he thought before he did that sick thing to Sansa.

He lost all his minds when she shouted he was a liar. She didn't believe him, somehow he preferred that she didn't trust anyone, especially him, a dangerous one. But not now, not when he needed that trust, not when he tried to take her back to her family! Why did she say that to him? In her eyes, he was nothing but a poor dog wanted to fuck her? Go to hells, Sansa Stark! I treated you as my life! See what you did to me! You bloody silly woman!

Sandor felt something hurt on his chest, no, not the chest, something inside hurt so much, he could hardly breath. Bugger your song, bugger your embrace, bugger your sweet tongue, bugger your body! I don't want them! Don't want any more! I want your trust, fuck me! I want your trust and bloody heart! I want you to trust me rather than your father's bannermen. I want you to trust me as your…family? Fuck your family! Shit! I'd rather be your dog! I want you to trust me as your little long dead wolf! To be your pet to protect you!

But I fucked up all these. Damn me!

He didn't feel anything when he ripped her clothes off, though his cock was as stiff as Valyrian steel. He felt nothing but great fury. He saw blood in the eyes and burnt inside his body. He wanted to kill her, for some seconds, he did want to kill her. How could she say that? How could she do that to herself? Gain the chance to go home by letting a dog fuck her? What were you thinking, girl? What were you thinking! Who the fuck care your bloody body! Screw you!

When he finally realized what he was doing, his hands had already grasped her teats roughly. A huge grief seized him, froze him, he couldn't move at all. The girl under him were staring at the sky, unblinking with her icy blue eyes, like a fucking freezing corpse! Sandor feared, for a second, he feared. How could he do that to his little bird. How could he! But it had done. He hurt her, he fucking hurt her, so cruel and ruthless. He swore he would never let someone, anyone hurt her again. But in the end, he was the man who hurt her so hard! A bloody monster! I'm just like the fucking Gregor!

He left. He must do that. Since there was no choice for him. Let the northmen take her back to her family, let them do it. None of his business now! He mounted on the horse and patted his head, "Boy, we just couldn't keep her, maybe it was wrong for stealing her out of the Red Keep." He tried to recall her lovely face, but all he could remember was her false and malicious smile, sitting on the throne. No, it was Cersei Lannister. Not his little bird. He even couldn't remember Sansa's warm smile. Sandor twitched his mouth bitterly, I'll go south, to Dorne, drink wine to death. I'll never see her again. Let the others take her! Let her be the fucking queen! I don't care!

Sandor couldn't understand why he had tears in his eyes when he tried to rape the girl, like the night when she sang that sweet song. Now he felt the death, since he got burnt, he felt the death again. He smelt the rot and stink rising inside him. Then fell off Stranger and began to vomit. He spewed up everything in his stomach, but still felt sick. What was the little bird doing now? Did she put on her tunics and crossed the Kingsroad already? He left all the food and waterskins to her, that was the only thing he could do before he left. Are you hungry now? Sansa, what if you run into a bad man? Do you remember you're a boy now? Fuck! A too pretty boy! He laughed out.

"Go now, boy, let's go to Dorne and get drunk there." muttered Sandor, "No bloody little bird, no bloody she-wolf, no bloody stupid dog, no bloody gentle Stranger." He grunted, "I could see you have changed, boy, when the girl sat on you, you were just like a stupid sheep. You like her, don't you? Silly boy."

When they went out of the woods again, Sandor saw a force of men rested by the side of the Kingsroad, Polliver was among them.


	11. Chapter 11, Sansa

She didn't know how long she had stayed like that. She kept staring at the sky until she couldn't see any colors there. The sky was not blue anymore, nothing but blank. Sometimes when she blinked, golden stars would be shining in front of her eyes. Until the sun burnt her bare skin, she began to believe she had a dream earlier.

"Do as you're bid, child. Dress."

She put on her tunics slowly, the bruises on her bosom looked like a nasty smirk, Joffrey's smirk. She got another ones on her stomach as well as the back of her thighs. They all had nasty smirks, the queen, the boy king, Ser Meryn…everyone in the Kings Landing.

"They're all liars here and everyone better than you…"

When she stood up and picked up her bag, she found her other clothes, food and waterskins, and golds. After trying to make sure the direction she came from, Sansa left her spoiled tunics there. If I goes the wrong way, I can come back here and restart again. Now she had to go back to the Kingsroad and keep going east until she found some one serving King Robb. This time, I will be stronger than Arya.

"You're a wolf, you should have your bloody courage…"

Only silence lay over the whole woods, no birds chirping, no leaves rustling, no men talking. She still felt she was in an endless dream, a green dream in the Old God's woods. My family are here, I have to find them out. Sansa gazed into the deep of the woods, but trees seemed to be spinning around. She felt as if she might retch. I may die here, Sansa's heart started to beat fast, so fast that she could hardly breathe, I need fresh air, she wanted to cry, I need to get out of here.

"I could keep you safe…"

Sansa shook her head and tried to keep her wits. I can tell the direction and time from the position of the sun, Maester Luwin had taught me that. I can get a horse from an inn. If anyone ask, I will be a boy from Rosby, looking for his lost sister. When the battle broke out, he fought for the king Joffrey, and when he came back home, his little sister was missing. She was his only family now, he had to find her. He wanted to go to Duskendale, but chose the wrong way and came here, the Kingsroad.

"No one would hurt you again, or I'd kill them…"

When I find the northmen's tents, I will tell them, I'm Sansa Stark of Winterfell, I escaped from the Red Keep on my own at the battle night, because no one cared about my life at that time. My father was Lord Eddard Stark, he had six children, including a bastard son. Every child had a little wolf…I lost mine…My Mother Lady Catelyn came from Riverrun, I have her hair and eyes. I have to cut off my long hair and escape in the disguise of a boy. Please write to King Robb, his sister is here…

"They won't believe you. Don't be silly…"

She saw her family again: "My lovely daughter, you'll be far more beautiful than I ever was…" Her mother brushed her hair, smiling at her in the mirror. "Little Sansa, don't cry, I can give my lemon cake to you when we have dinner." Robb tried to comfort her with his auburn hair shining in the sunset. "Sansa, you're the most boring girl I've ever seen!" Ayra rolled her eyes, there were mud and dust on her face, "I hate you, you're a liar!" "Sansa, it's better if no one know our plans." Her father looked at her seriously. "Sansa, when you are the queen, will you ask your king to anoint me with the oils and make me one knight to protect you?" Bran asked her earnestly. "Mother, why did you leave me here alone? Don't you love any more?" Little Rickon hugged her tight around the legs, with tears running down his pale face. "Sansa, it's snowing here, a real snow, not the summer one in the Winterfell. Do you still love snow?" She couldn't see through the frog, but it was Jon Snow's voice, "It's beautiful, I bet you'll like it."

"You know nothing about yourself…"

Sansa wanted to laugh out, but instead, she burst into tears. I'm a daughter of the north, never belong to the south. Father, I was wrong, I'm sorry. I was wrong. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. I will go home one day, go back to Winterfell, I promise you!

"North, Winterfell, I promised you last night..."

"Stop! Stop! Don't speak to me again!" Sansa cried out, "You're a liar! Your promise is nothing!" Her own voice fainted away immediately into the woods.

"Little bird…"

"Go away!" She screamed, "I hate you! You shouldn't do that to me! I hate you! You're a monster!"

There's no one there, Sansa wiped away her tears angrily. But still his voice rang against her ears, raw and harsh like steel on stone.

"I believed you." She kept going forward, "I trusted you." Her tears couldn't stop, "I thought you would never hurt me like you said before." Some branches scratched her face and arms but she didn't care, "I started to feel the good in you and I thought I found it." She began to run, "Liar! All these were false!"

A moment later, she was exhausted and leant against a tree to pant heavily. The sun was still roasting the whole woods, her sweat dropped down with tears, salty to her mouth. It tasted bitter than usual. When she looked forward, she almost saw the Kingsroad, just lay there and waited for her. Sansa felt like she was a thirsty wolf finding the water eventually. She squeezed out a smile, I know I can make it.

Before she could stepped forward, she heard some one, no, not some one, a mountain, looming towards her. The air around her began to freeze, for a second, she didn't dare to move. Who's there? Is the Hound back again?

"Hey, boy, come here!" A gloomy tone rasped out like a dark cloud overcastting the sky.

Sansa began to feel the small hairs rising on the back of her neck. She trembled to turn to look at him, suddenly she couldn't feel her heartbeat any more.

The Mountain! Gods, I will die here…

He was standing besides a tree, seemed like he was making water there.

Then all the words came into her mind at the same time, "He killed princess Elia's children and raped the princess", "He killed a young knight from the Vale on the Hand's tourney", "He burned down a holdfast and murdered a lot of people, women and children too", "He burnt the Hound's face", "He is a monster"…Sansa saw blood in front of her eyes, felt her legs were too weak to support herself.

All of a sudden, a thick voice floated into her ears, "That young wolf of north?" Sansa noticed his eyes studying her in disbelief.

She turned to run again, despairingly and desperately, in the meanwhile, she heard the sound of a horse coming fast and furiously behind her. I'll die here, Sansa never felt so helpless, I'll die in the Mountain's hand.

Her legs felt like jelly, one more step she began to fall. Before she threw herself heavily onto the ground, an iron arm scooped her up around the waist as the horse passed by her. Sansa began to scream for she was hanging in the air with the horse still rode desperately forward. "Let me go!" She struggled for free from the arm, only striking and kicking the air. The thick dust jumped into her eyes, she couldn't see anything. But she felt the man was trying to put her on the saddle. She shouted for help, then a gust of strong wind and a clap of thunder came all at one time, the clasp around her waist began to loosen. For a second, Sansa was afraid he might let her go and she would fall off and break her neck. Then she heard an obscure sound came down, but she couldn't hear it clearly. It sounded like an echo in the helmet.

"You said you would keep me safe." She murmured while closed her eyes and stopped her useless wriggle, ready for the man throwing her away. I'll die today, I'll die here, like a pathetic sickly wolf.

But instead, the man threw her on the saddle with a hard try. Her face bumped into an iron flat, warm and cold. Sansa rubbed her eyes to look up, a snarling hound lost its left ear.

She stretched her arms around the armor and hugged it tight, Stranger was running like a storm under her and her savior. Sansa tried to take a breath, but an arrow was pointing at her right eye with blood dropping from it. She gasped at the sight, the arrow had already penetrated the arm there. That arm had just lifted her from the ground and saved her earlier and didn't let her fall. Sansa felt her eyes moist again. She tried to look to the Hound's back, the Mountain was pulling a man off his horse in the distance, before he mounted on and rushed towards them.

"He is coming!" Sansa screamed.

The Hound looked back and cursed something, then gave Stranger a harder kick.

There were three men following them, their swords waving in the sunlight like flags on fire. We can't make it, Sansa's heart jumped up to her throat, there's no way for us to survive this!

There was still a distance between them, but Sansa heard the Mountain's horrible voice roaring at them, "Dismount the horse, you little damn rat!" The whole world was shaking in his roar, "Stop and make a fight! You are running like a fucking coward!"

The body in her arms stiffened at his words, for a second, Sansa feared he may rein the horse to turn around and wait for the Mountain.

"No!" She screamed and grasped his armor. No, they would die here. The Hound got injured in his arm, he had no chance to win this fight. He even couldn't beat the other two, let alone the Mountain. You would get yourself killed! No! Please no!

She raised her head to look at him, the Hound-head helmet was glaring at her. Sansa felt the tears swelling in her eyes, please, I don't want to go back to the Red Keep. Please! But it's the snarling Hound facing her, not Sandor, Sansa couldn't see his face under the helmet. Suddenly she knew, they were just the same, they were made for killing, kill people and get themselves killed. The Hound killed Mycah, Arya's little friend. He killed the mob. I always thought it was his duty to protect the king, so he had to kill. But that's not true! Killing is his pleasure, before I knew him, he had killed lots of weak women and children just like the Mountain! They are the same! I can't stop him! Fine! let him go, let him die here! If he die, there will be less monsters in the world, killing other poor men! Anyway, he won't care about my life, he cared about nothing but killing his brother now!

The branches kept slapping her head and back, she clenched her jaw and waited him to condemn their death. However, he just leant towards her and yelled to Stranger to run faster. After a while, she heard the Mountain cursed aloud not very far away, "Fuck the Lord Tywin, who the fuck care about the bloody Kingsroad!"

Sansa could felt the sweat dampened her breeches, it was the Stranger's sweat. She had never knew a better warhorse than Sandor's. "Little brother! I swear I'll burn you again one day!" With the last roar from the Mountain fading away, she noticed that they had stopped chasing. A big round and hot tear ran down Sansa's left face, she felt something burning there. I'm sorry, Sandor, I'm sorry.

They kept riding in silent desperateness, until the darkness hung over the woods. Stranger slowed himself into a trot with heavily panting. Sansa almost fell into sleep, but it hurt all over her body. Finally they stopped in a flat area, the Hound threw his helmet to the ground and swung off the horse, held his sword running into darkness.

Sansa didn't dare to stay there alone, so she slid down to the ground in pain. The horse was so tired, he even didn't raise his eyebrows to look at her, let alone biting her. She crept behind the hound and followed him into the darkness.

There, beside a tree stood him, in dread silence. He lowed his head and watched his sword. The moonglow was shining on his armor, but Sansa couldn't see his face clearly. All of a sudden, he waved his sword toward that tree and began to strike it, with all his strength, he chopped it in cold rage. The leaves were rustling and dropping down to the ground, some fell on Sansa's shoulders, some patted her eyes before flying away. Somehow, she felt sad, his every shout and curse were like a dragger cutting her heart into pieces.

Sansa began to cry again, in a shadow, watching him hitting that tree in a frenzy. She bit into her lip and tried to lower her sobbing. She cried so hard almost choked by tears. He came to save me, again! He ran like the rat which he hated the most just to save me! I stopped him to kill his brother! I made him a coward! Gods, I hurt him, this time, I hurt him! When he tried to save me, I wanted him to die!…But he lied to me! He tried to rape me! I don't care if I hurt him, he didn't even have a heart! Let him stay in his pain! I don't care! Let him be the coward! Let him feel the hurt! He deserves it, he deserves all these!

But still, Sansa heard her own heart broke.

Until chopping noise died away, Sansa stepped out of the shadow and walked towards him.

_He needed help, he got an arrow through his arm…_

_He won't die just because of a little wound. Even if he dies, that's none of your business…_

_I can't make it on my own in the woods, I even have no idea how to make a fire, let alone going to Riverrun…_

_So you want to go with him again? Are you mad? He did that to you! He is a liar!_

_Don't…he is the only one I know now, I have to leave here._

_You can kill him!_

Ayra's voice came into Sansa's mind, which startled her a lot. No, I won't, I'm not my sister, Sansa told herself. He saved me, several times. I owe him my life, though I never asked him to save me. Well, I didn't choose to come here either. So what? Since we have no way to go back…and I can't join Robb's army…Why did the Mountain appear in the Kingsroad? Were they sent here by the queen to find me? Or Joff? To find his dog? The Hound must know, I have to ask him, beside…I have no choice but go with him now…to the west, even the Clegane Keep…what did he want? Wait…what on earth did he want? Apparently…not just fuck me…I let him, but he didn't take it…And he didn't want anything from Robb for reward...Of course he didn't want reward, he never wanted to take me there…What did he want from me? No…no…that's impossible…he had never thought to have a wife…hadn't he?

Whatever…Since we still have time before we reach his house, I can ask him, I must know. Everything!

Thinking all these, Sansa had stepped behind the Hound. She put her hand on his shoulder to draw his attention, you have to attend your wound now, don't talk to me, just…examine your wound.

When he turned around, all the moon light on Sansa's face was gone. She was still like a child in front of him, a little bird under the Hound's paw. His face twisted in pain and was pale like milk. He kept looking at her in the eyes, with obvious rage and a flash of regret? At least Sansa thought she saw that flash. She sighed while drew back her hand, she didn't want to say a single word to him now, but she hoped he would understand she tried to help, offer her help to attend his wound.

I'm the reason he got injured, Sansa had to admit. Though if he didn't change their way to the west, or leave her there alone, there was no need to come back and run into the Mountain. You deserve this, that's your retribution for hurting me. Sansa clenched her fists. But…don't be silly, girl, he could just leave you there and let you raped and killed by the Mountain…

Fine…let's see to the wound.

"Can you still use your hands to make a fire? Or tell me how to make one." She turned away to avoid his gaze.

"No fire tonight." rasped him. His voice sounded like sobbing, in the unbearable hoarse way.

"After lighting the fire, you have to draw the arrow out of your arm and I'll boil your wine and get you some cloth to bind up your wound." She ignored him, I'm not asking for your permission now! Sansa tried to imagine what would Maester Luwin do if someone in the Winterfell got a wound like this. Father got a similar one in his leg…But we don't have the milk of the poppy now…

"I said no fire tonight." He stepped close to her back.

"Stop these useless words, you have to deal with the arrow now!"

But, how? Sansa frowned, the iron arrowhead could be seen on the front side, dark blood had coagulated around the hole in the armor. How could this happen? An iron arrow shot through a steel armor? She looked at the long arrow shaft which disappeared from sight in his strong arm, and hoped it could break easily. He couldn't break it on his own, Gods…I have to help him on this awful wound…

"No need to. I won't die for this." He responded while passed by.

Sansa wanted to slap his face. What if you die? Leave me here in the woods alone? Are you an idiot? You took me out of the Kings Landing, I don't care where you'll take me next, but not here, you…she wanted to curse, but she was too tired.

"Please…" She sighed to his back.

Suddenly he turned to face her with great rage, "Why? What the fuck are you doing? Why do you still care about my bloody wound since I have done that thing to you?!"

"Don't…don't make me remember that!" Sansa lowered her eyes.

"Sansa…"

"Don't call my name!"

"Little bird…"

"Enough!"

"I shouldn't…" He paused for a while, "I shouldn't…" But he didn't let out the other words.

"I'm tired…really…let's just deal with your wound. We have time to talk tomorrow." Sansa closed her eyes. Yes, you shouldn't…But still you have done…

This is for what you did for me on Joff's name day…Sansa bit her lip, the first debt I owe to you.

The Hound light a fire in great pain, which Sansa could tell. The sweat had drenched his dark long hair and made it covering his forehead and side face. Somehow Sansa felt sad again. What if he never got burnt in his face? Would he be another man, a good man? He might be…and if he was born in a common family, and didn't ruin his face, he would have a wife now even some babes…It's just…not fair.

However, what's fair? My father was an honest and loyal lord, but beheaded as a traitor. Bran and Rickon were only two little lovely boys, but hanged and burnt in the Winterfell. Even Arya, she did nothing wrong, only indocile and annoying…Oh, Jon Snow…born as a bastard…I was so mean to him. I'm sorry…How sweet if one day I can stand in front of him and call him my brother…

Yes, there are always some ways for us, who still live in the world, to ease the pain we get from others and we did to them…But I won't forgive the Lannisters.

"Take off your armor, and leave them on your left shoulder." Sansa ordered the Hound when he finally sat against a tree.

"I'm fucking thirsty now."

"We don't have water any more, neither the food. You shouldn't have left them all to me."

"I have golds."

"You gave me golds too."

"Give me wine." Sansa ran to the horse and got the wineskins. At least they had two wineskins of red, not that bad.

Before gave one to the Hound, Sansa took a pull from it and coughed for a while.

"Thirsty too?"

"I'm trembling. You see." Sansa showed him her hand, quivered despite herself.

"Cold?"

"No, I'm in fears." She found some thin sticks to plug the hole on the Hound's helmet before poured some wine in it. "I know I have to cut that arrow shaft for you."

He blinked in surprise, "Have you ever used a sword?"

"Never." Sansa propped up the helmet in the fire while looked at him, "How about your dagger? Could it cut that off?"

"No, the sword will be better for you." He drew out his sword and handed it to her.

"Hold the shaft." Sansa took it in her two hands, but it was so heavy. "No, wait." She stood up and tried to wave it.

"You won't make it. That's too heavy for you." The Hound chuckled. "Don't bother to try. I can break it with my hand."

"How? It's in your arm!"

"Shit! Maybe you can burn it now!" The Hound tried to break the shaft on the back side but failed, he cursed and threw the armor to his feet.

"I will make it." Sansa bit her lips and tried again, but she didn't eat anything since the morning, "Gods. I hate this."

The Hound laughed out, "Slow down, give me some sticks first."

"Why?" Sansa frowned to him.

"For fear that you cut off my left arm, I have to bite them for the pain." Sansa had to find him some, "Thick ones."

"We don't have the bloody cloth, either." The Hound showed her a sleepy voice, which sounded more gentle than usual. Maybe just the pain exhausted him.

"I can get some." She heard the wine was boiling, "Close your eyes first."

"What?" The Hound widened his sleepy eyes.

"I said close, not open!" Sansa looked at him from the corners of her eyes.

"What are you doing there?" He tried to sit straight.

Sansa turned her back to him and stood far away. I owe him the cloth. The first day we came out of the Kings Landing, he got me some cloth. Now I get some back to him. She took off her tunics, how luckily and wisely that she still wore two in her and how stupidly she didn't know when she lost her bag. She did think for a while before she chose to give up the inner one, which was not that dirty for wound. Only wine and clean cloth, and her pray, Sansa shook her head, that was too little for the wound.

"Give me your dagger." When she came back to him, the Hound almost fell into sleep.

"There's no bloody need to…"

"Shut your mouth and let me do this." Sansa interrupted him and scrabbled around his waist, then drew the dagger out, cut her tunic into strips.

"Sansa…"

"Don't call my name! I told you earlier!"

"Lady Sansa…" The Hound squeezed the words out angrily, "Fuck! Stop your stupid try and leave me alone!"

"Hold the shaft."

"Go away!" He growled at her, "I don't need your fucking bloody mercy. Go! Or I kill you right now!"

"One more word I'll slap your face!" There's no feelings in her tone, no fear, no care, she just said that because she meant it.

"What?" He almost laughed at her words, Sansa saw it in his eyes.

"You can try." She lifted the sword and stepped close to his back.

"Damn! I almost forget how bloody stubborn you are." He sat straight before clamped the stick between his teeth, "But no slap across the face, I can give you my bloody arm. Come, cut it now, use all your bloody strength." He clenched the shaft with his right hand.

"Maybe your right hand." Sansa ground her teeth as gave a blow down, before the sword hit something, she closed her eyes and prayed, "Mother, please…"

There was a long dead silence before she heard his voice again, "Open your eyes now, little bird. You did it." Sansa didn't dare to see it, had to narrow one eye to give a peek. Her heart was still thumping like a drum, somehow, all strength and courage were gone, Sansa squatted down and began to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"It's all right, girl, it's alright. Stop crying, you didn't cut me." There was an embarrassment in his tone, "Take the wine here." He raised the wineskin and drained it straightaway.

"You shouldn't drink like that since you haven't ate anything." Sansa turned to look at him through a mist of tears, still sobbed.

"I'll draw it out now, get ready to pour the boiling wine to the wound. It won't be pretty and try not to vomit at it." He chuckled, while put the thick stick into his mouth again.

Sansa stood up to cup the helmet, but got burnt by the steel immediately and screamed out. Before she could see her fingers, the Hound had already stood in front of her and grasped her hand to see it, "Bloody hells! Girl, have you lost your mind?" Tears had swelled in her eyes, it hurt so much Sansa couldn't say anything to protest. Suddenly she felt something soft around her painful fingers, she raised her eyes to see it, and gasped at it.

The Hound had her fingers in his mouth, and used his tongue to ease her pain like Lady.

Sansa was too stunned for some time she just stared at him and let him do it. "You stupid thing! Taste the burn now? And want to ruin your pretty little hand?" He cursed in rage.

"I…" Sansa drew back her arm abruptly, "I didn't think at that time." Somehow, she was too astonished to be able to feel the pain again.

"How do you feel now? Still in pain?" He tried to grab her arm again, but Sansa stepped away, "No…it seems better now. Go back to the tree, I'll bring the wine to you."

The Hound tore his tunic into some strips and tossed them to the ground, "Put them on the steel before you try again." But something dropped down from his chest, before Sansa could notice, he picked it up immediately and hid it to his back.

"What's that?" Sansa frowned to him.

"Nothing." He stepped backwards.

"Give it to me." Sansa reached out her hand.

"Hells! I said nothing!" The Hound spat, Sansa narrowed her eyes, How you dare to lie to me again! She thought about a letter from the Kings Landing or something might hurt her again. I must see, you the sick Hound! I must see it!

Sansa raised her fists to hit his chest, "Give it to me, or I just draw out the arrow and let you bleed to death!"

"What?"

"Give it to me!" Sansa gripped his arm and pulled it to her front again. Her fingers burnt again at the sight of that thing.

A bunch of auburn hair.

In his hand.


	12. Chapter 12, Sandor

He thought she might slap him like what she said earlier, or grab the hair and shouted at him, or cursed him disgusting. But she just stood there and frowned, then turned to cup the helmet with cloth.

"Sat beside the tree, I'm ready now." She used a soft tone, so soft, Sandor couldn't remember since when she didn't talk like that.

"Little bird, I…" He needed to explain to her that he must take the hair in case someone found it and knew Sansa Stark cut off her long hair. Though that was not the real reason. But she interrupted him again.

"No. Just…after we finish this." She pointed at his wound.

Sandor couldn't understand why the girl insisted to take care of his wound since he was nothing but a bloody dog. I hurt you! He wanted to shout at her, why are you still doing this? Are you insane? Do you have to keep your bloody kindness, and treat me so fucking nicely as if I never hurt you or I'm your damn knight? Stupid girl, I'm only a dog, who can wag tail to you, also can bite your hand.

Aye, he did bit her fingers earlier, which surprised himself as well. Drank too much fucking wine! When he heard her screaming, his heart almost jumped out of his chest. She burnt her lovely fingers for cupping that bloody helmet! He should have shaken her and cursed her silliness, somehow he couldn't blame her on that. If this occurred in the Kings Landing long ago, he would try to scare her again. But, not now.

He always mocked her courtesy and good heart, her lovely smile and soft words when they were in Kings Landing. He hated them because he couldn't figure her out. For a long time, he thought she was nothing but a pretty little bird, sang what the bloody septa taught her. She feared everything ugly, cruel and horrible, only loved the useless stories about the ladies and bloody knights, songs about the heroes and beautiful dresses, delicious food, cozy life. Aye, she was that boring when she knew nothing but the love to twat Joff. But that was all before she lay her hand on his shoulder.

"He was no true knight." He still remembered her whisper, at that time, he thought he was too drunken to hear clearly, but the warmth on his shoulder woke him. Aye, that bloody crazy and amazing girl.

Then he closed his eyes and drew the arrow out with a strong pull. "Pour on it now!"

The bloody boiling wine almost made him faint. It had been so long when he tasted a real burning again. Sandor clenched his fist to smash the ground until he felt some warm stickiness around his hand. The sweat moistened his eyes, which he couldn't make sure it was sweat or his bloody tears. He thought he would never scream again because of whatever damn pain, but he did shout out this time, so loudly, he couldn't hear anything at that time.

"Oh, Gods…" Some soft thing touched his damp hair and forehead, Sandor had to focus on the figure kneeling in front of him, "Calm down, Sandor, it's over. Calm down…"

He ground his teeth to keep eyes open, when the sense came back to him again, he found his head buried into some skin, the stupid girl hugged him there, like he was a poor dog.

Sandor tried to say something to her, but he couldn't hear his own words. His bloody voice was more hoarse now even couldn't let out a sound. Still in trembling, he turned to look at her with his head still laying on her shoulder and raised his hand to touch her hair, which was drenched by his sweat, only made her face dirty with his blood.

"Have a little rest now, I'll bind up your arm soon." She let him stay like that and whispered to his ear softly.

All he thought was with right hand grabbing her short hair, pushed her to the ground and kissed her hard. But he wouldn't do that again, even she allowed it.

I shouldn't…Sansa, for the fuck everything you hate in me, I shouldn't…

Then he wanted a song, wanted to hear her pretty song now. He guessed she might sing him one, since she was so bloody kind. Of course she would, but I don't deserve it, Sandor snorted.

She pushed him away lightly and let his head lean against the tree. "No water to clean the wound, I wish it won't go bad." The soft and warm fingers touched his arm while she tied up the strip. "This time it doesn't bleed so much, maybe tomorrow we can find some water to clean the dirt around the wound and change the cloth." She looked at the wound again, "Don't get fever tonight." Sounded like a command, Sandor almost laughed at her, I can't ensure that.

Before went away, she used a cloth to wipe out his sweat and blood on his face and hand. "Sleep now." Sandor felt too tired to move and had to let her make all these.

Then she stood up and walked away, Sandor wanted to grasp her wrist and let her stay for a while, but he didn't. No, that's wrong and improper. Fuck the improper!

He heard her say something in the distance and was surprised to see she was talking to Stranger. The exhausted horse snorted at her as a response, then lay his head back in his hooves.

Sandor thought she might lay there and sleep, but after a while, when he almost fell into sleep. The footsteps came close again. He narrowed his eyes but didn't let her know he was still awake. The little bird brought his stained white cloak to cover his tattered tunic and chest, before she lay next to him under it too.

Now, he didn't feel tired any more. Sandor sat against the tree and looked down at the girl's small figure, cuddled up and held the cloak tight. I shouldn't take you out of your chamber and let you sleep here like this, ate and drank nothing for a whole day, He sighed, you supposed to sing your pretty song in your balcony or pray in the godswood like you used to…

When I took you, I never thought this, he bitterly admitted. All I thought was take you out of Lannisters' cage and back to your family and freedom. When I took you, I didn't think why. Before the battle, all I could think was you, you standing in the godswood, running down the serpentine, kneeling at the court, crying under the beating…Even when I fought, when the bloody war seemed to end with Joff's failure, I didn't think about my death, the city's fall or the damn queen and king. You, little bird, all were you, everywhere, anytime. I made up my mind to leave, but without taking you, leaving was nothing, freedom was nothing either. You were the reason I had to leave, even I didn't know why.

Now, I may know.

Just like when I was seven, I dreamed about being a knight one day and tried to get everything related to it. Like the little bird's knights stories, songs, I knew them too. So when the bloody Gregor didn't care about the wooden knight, I wanted it. For a long time, I thought if the hope or dream was so difficult to fulfill, maybe the burnt in the face wouldn't be a bad thing, it were only some scars, and at least it was me who chose the knight. But when Gregor vowed to be one, things were different. He contaminated it, I never thought a monster like Gregor could be a knight! Then I realized all the knights in the world were shits, all of them. Even a dog was better than the bloody knight.

My house sigil were three dogs, I was always proud of it when young, because it was an honor belong to my grandfather and house Clegane. It memorized the loyalty and bravery of my grandfather. Even a servant could do better than the fucking knight. So when I knew a knight would be nothing but joke and was old enough to serve, I chose to be a dog and wanted to be a man like my grandfather. Serve my lord and obey. But the Gods are always cruel, you thought you might find your position and what you wanted to be, things could turn out to be worse. Aye, at that time I had already wanted to kill Gregor and made that the goal of my life. Though that was not the only reason I lived for. However, when a knight wouldn't protect the weak, when a dog was not used to protect his master but to kill the innocent people, I didn't know what else could I do and could I dream again. No bloody honor, no bloody loyalty, no bloody kindness, nothing was important again. To me, killing Gregor was the only dream I could make. At the same time, I became a monster like him, kill people and kill more people. Nothing to feel, nothing to care, nothing to treasure, nothing was worth my wits or sense, I was only a tool for killing, Lannisters' tool. That was not a dog should be, wasn't it? But Gods like to mock people, don't they?

Everyone in my world was sick and miserable, they longed for the right, for the wealth, for the life. They had no shame, no hearts, no dreams, only desires. Look at everyone around me, the former king, drank like a fat pig everyday; the bitch queen, fucked her own brother like a whore; the twat Joff, the dwarf Imp, the terrible never-smiled lord Tywin. The world were full of these rats and pathetic people, I had already used to them and their way of living. I became worse, with them. Somehow, I preferred it.

But why did you appear? Under the stupid useless courtesy's cloak, you came into my bloody world and let me recall something I didn't want to remember. Your warm smile, innocent words, soft comfort, kind heart, everything in you was different, different from everyone here, in the Kings Landing. I didn't want to confess I was still have the bloody hope that one day I could find what I had lost in my childhood, but you just came and brought them to me. At first, I didn't want them, I hated them, of course I fucking hated them, because they weren't real, they cost me my bloody face and whole life, but then, I wanted to tell you, all these things you liked were useless and one day would cost you more, you were just the younger me, stupid and full of hopes, dreams. I wanted to change you, let you know in the Kings Landing you wouldn't still be who you were, and gave you warning that if you still kept your innocence, you might be the next boy burnt by his brother. Somehow, I couldn't change you, I tried but failed, you were still the little stupid girl, and thing was, I didn't want to change what you have in you afterwards, I wanted to help to keep that and protect you to stay who you were.

Who the fuck cared about being called as a coward? Thinking of Gregor having you just made me think the day he shove me into the burning coals. I wouldn't let this happen, I would rather to be a real coward! Since I had the bloody abilities to protect you, I would try, rather than just let him made me scream and scream! Beside, the fucking Gregor was always there waiting for me, he just wouldn't die, he would only die in my hands. Aye, if I can have you, killing Gregor is nothing worth to try.

But there's no way for me to have you, never. Sansa Stark. You're just my dream. Gods are still cruel, don't they?

Sandor Clegane's dreams and hopes will never come true, I know it.

He felt someone touched his forehead, warm fingers and soft whispers. He dreamed he had sent the girl back to her family but he was still with her, standing behind her like a sworn shield. He told her he wanted to be her knight, but in dream, that man didn't have scars in his face. He knelt at her feet and vowed to protect her, then his little bird hugged him and said, arise, my true knight...my Florian.

Piss on your true knight, piss on your Florian. Didn't anyone tell you your true knight and the fool Florian had no scars in their faces and never killed innocence? Sandor Clegane could only be the little bird's dog, nothing more. Just, treat him like he is a true dog, give him a pretty smile and little kiss and soft embrace, that's enough.

Damn, Sansa, don't be nice to me, I may hurt you again, because I'm always the awful Hound.

He didn't know when he fell into sleep until some cold liquids ran down his face did he open his eyes. The sun had already been up. Sandor got a severe headache from the wine and endless thoughts. The little bird was wiping his head with a wet cloth.

"How did you get the water?" The throat hurt a lot, he could taste the blood in it.

"Not water, the remaining wine." She wiped his eyelids, made him see clearly, "You caught a fever in the midnight. I have to lay a wet cloth on your head."

"So no bloody wine now?" Sandor wanted to move, but he was more tired now.

"Don't move. I found some strawberries in the woods, eat some now." She put one into his mouth, he didn't even have time to protest or push her away. Fuck, I'm a bloody poor dog now, have no strength to stand up and get some food for the girl.

"How did you know I get the bloody fever? You didn't sleep at all?" He almost swallowed the strawberry straightaway, and was more hungry than thirsty.

"You called me last night." She looked at him in confusion, "Didn't you remember?"

What? I called her last night? How and bloody when?

"Aye, maybe." He frowned, bloody hells, what else did I say? I couldn't remember anything. Bloody fever!

"You're much better now, the fever was gone." She looked at him in a strange way.

"What?" Fuck! Did he really say something? The little bird got an odd expression now.

"When I went to find some water or food, your horse followed me." She paused for a while, "I didn't take him, really, I swear. And he ate some grass and strawberries earlier." She maybe saw something in his face, "And he didn't bite me. Don't shout at me…it was not my fault."

Sandor wanted to mock her, but he didn't. He had a feeling that the little bird had turned back to the proper little girl again, with her little courtesy and politeness, which he didn't know why. Well, fuck. In the deepest of his mind, he preferred this girl, rather than the one shouted him a liar and told him, "You can fuck me!" He thought for a while, no, I preferred that girl…Damn me!

"You did well, little bird." He ate more strawberries himself and rested for a while then tried to stand up. His bloody wound was like burning, shit!

"Can you walk now?" She stood beside him and tried to give him a hand.

"Don't touch me!" He shouted at her, fuck! He didn't mean it, but if he wasn't able to do it himself, how could he protect her. That was enough, Sansa, stop your fucking endless kindness!

She did let him go and walked away, with her head down.

Damn me! Don't feel sorry, little bird, it's not your fault. But he didn't say it out.

"I can't understand you." Suddenly she turned her head to tell him.

"There's no need to do that useless thing." I can't understand myself either. And I can't figure you out, little bird.

"We need to talk today, so if you have strength to ride, we can go now." She picked up the cloth and his helmet and other things before putting them on the horse.

He tottered towards her and Stranger.

"You ride the horse and I walk." She touched the horse's mane then went away.

"No, come here!" He tried to grab her arm.

"He's still tired, and you have the wound. I'm fine now." She tilted her head, "You see. I'm the healthy one." She tried to jump breezily.

"I said come here!" He was satisfied with her condition but didn't want her to walk.

"Don't yell! How many times must I tell you I'm not deaf. I can hear your words! Besides, if you try to scare me, your shouting will do nothing to help." She waved her arm impatiently, "Let's go now."

If I try to scare you? Fuck! You know it, don't you, little bird? You always know I have no idea how to deal with you.

He had no choice but mount the horse and followed her. They didn't talk later until they found a small village in the area with less trees.

"Will we stay here?" asked Sansa.

"No, we just ask them where to get the water. With good luck, they may sell some food and clothes to us, but in the war time and the bloody winter is coming, I don't know if they need the useless golds."

"So, we can go and knock one door now?"

"Not we, I'll go. Stay here." He wriggled off the horse and stepped forward.

"You will frighten them, see, you have a wound and your tunic…" she almost laughed at his tunic, "And if they don't give you food, you'll kill them, don't you?"

Yes? Sandor smirked, you said you couldn't understand me, you know me too well, girl!

"And I have bloody ugly and horrible scars in face." He helped her to finish the words.

"No, I didn't mean…"

"Spare me! I know what you are thinking." Fuck the Gods, always the bloody scars!

"Please, let me go to ask." She pleaded.

He had a bad mood because of his bloody wound, so Sandor couldn't make sure he wouldn't kill some one in the village if they said no. But even he could kill now, he had no time to protect the girl in the same time. Fucking fine! Let her do it.

"I'll examine the fucking village first." He walked around and found some boys playing stupid games in some yards, and women cooking besides their doors. It seemed nothing wrong, at least he didn't sniff out.

"Don't say too much, and remember you're a boy squire." He warned her while gave her some golds.

"Wait here." She returned him a big smile before running away. Aye, that was a real happy smile, why could she find joy in this shit place?

He tried to recall what he had done last night again. But nothing, he could remember nothing. After the girl brought the white cloak and slept under it, he couldn't remember what happened next. Damn, too much wine and the fucking fever. Should I ask her about it? Shit, no need to.

Sandor almost couldn't bear the wait then the girl appeared in the distance again.

"See what I got, my lord." She let out a boyish voice, which sounded not bad.

"They just gave all these to you?" Sandor asked in disbelief. Some hardbread, salt beef and small sack of beans in the bag and Sansa hugged some old clothes in her arm.

"That woman likes me. But I give her three golds." She showed him something, "Look, I got needles and threads too. Since there's no clothes suit you, I have to make one…"

"You're not my bloody maid!"

"Yes, my lord. I'm your boy squire." She mocked him.

Shit! Sansa will make a tunic for me, is she mad?

"Why are you smiling?" She frowned at him.

"How do you know I'm smiling? Can you see it in my bloody face?" He twitched his mouth.

"I see it in your eyes." She walked by him, "Come, they said there's river nearby. I have to see to your wound now."

After they ate some food and drank some water, Sandor brushed Stranger's mane, while Sansa washed some clothes. "It's the first time I didn't eat anything a whole day and a night. I thought I might starve to death."

"With no wine in my hand, I had that bloody feeling too." He patted the horse, well, I gave you a good name, Stranger, you bloody did well yesterday.

"Have you done with that?" She gestured him over with her hand.

"What?" He sat next to her.

"Change the cloth for you." She untie the strip, "Well…"

"Smell good, doesn't it?" He chuckled.

"Pity we don't have a poultice for it." She sighed, "but at least your fever was gone."

"I got worse in the war, don't fucking mind." He coughed to clear his throat. The girl was too close to him, he had to move his legs slightly away.

She wiped away the dirt around the wound softly and bound the arm up again with a clean strip.

"Done." She stood up, but didn't go away, just sat next to him.

"So, do you know why your brother appeared in the Kingsroad? Did he come for me, or you?"

* * *

**I'm not satisfied with Sandor's POV, not at all. **

**In the books, he said much enough when he was with Sansa, so I tried to keep that in him.**

**In my opinion, he is a cool guy and doesn't bother to think anything. Well, see what i have done. I ruined this character, he is not the Hound any more, just a man, who have feelings on his little bird. I shouldn't let him think too much. Beside, he is much kinder here. Pity for that too. I regret it.**

**But my lovely Sansa made ME love her so much...and I pour these feelings into Sandor. Poor Sandor...I'm sorry.**


	13. Chapter 13, Sansa

"No, they didn't come here for us." The man was staring at the river.

"How could you know?" Sansa put the washed clothes spreading on the stones and let the sunshine dry them. Then took out the needles and threads, prepared to make over the tunic.

The auburn hair in his hand obsessed her the whole night, well, at the first sight of it, Sansa was too nervous to think. How could he keep it since it was her thing…but then, Sansa felt she was back to her childhood again, still a little girl reading her pretty stories from books and learning songs from septa. A knight will keep a lady's thing as a pledge of love…though that thing should given by the lady willingly. She was surprised to find the Hound had something in him similar to a knight. Maybe that was why she would be glad to see to his wound and say softly to him. He got that wound because of me, like a knight saving his lady…everything could be explained if the Hound really had a knight heart, about the saving, the song, the kiss and the hair…

"They came for the bloody war. The Lannisters won't bother to search me. If Joff wants me, he won't choose Gregor. And you think my brother remember your looks?"

Sansa shook her head, I don't think I ever made him remember me in the Kings Landing, besides, yesterday he called me the young wolf king, apparently, he mistook me as Robb.

"But, what war?"

"They came for those stupid northmen."

"What?" Sansa widened her eyes, "They came to fight against them?"

"No. They came to kill them, all of them."

"No, that can't be true." Sansa curled her lip, "My brother's men will kill your brother."

"Don't be silly. They appeared in the Kingsroad."

"So what? How many men did your brother lead?" Sansa almost wanted to mock the Hound, the Mountain can't kill the whole army on his own.

"Not too much…"

"Even Ser Jaime got caught by Robb…"

"Stop your stupid fancy. I tell you now what will happen to your stupid northmen. They had already gone across the Kingsroad and rested in the east, The Trident is on their back, and on their left hand is the bloody sea, when they almost lose the war in the Duskendale or whatever place in their front, they have to retreat to their right side, the Kingsroad then get back to the bloody west. See who are waiting in the Kingsroad now and what they are glad to do there!"

"I can't understand…"

"Your brother's men had already came into the cage. Gregor will slaughter them all."

"You knew it!" Sansa stood up abruptly, she got it at once, he had already known it, he knew Robb's army were here to die! That's why he didn't let me join them!

The Hound didn't deny.

"Why didn't you tell me! You should…"

"Then bloody what! You will go with me willingly to the west and give up the chance to join your northmen?" He looked up with eyes glowing in anger.

No, of course no, she ought to have told those men they had been in danger.

"But…"

"No bloody but! I had to force you to go with me anyway!"

"You idiot! I thought you were taking me to your Clegane Keep! Why didn't you protest when I said you were not taking me to Riverrun?" Sansa clenched her fists.

"Bloody hell! Clegane Keep? Are you fucking kidding me? Have you forgotten who is the older brother and who is the fucking heir to the bloody Keep? I told myself I wouldn't go back to that shit place again! Never! I must to beat that into you too!" He twitched his mouth and clenched his jaw, "I didn't protest…Were you deaf then? How many times should I tell you that I'm taking you to the bloody Riverrun!" He stood up too, so angrily, almost knock Sansa down, but he gripped her arm and held her there.

"Don't touch me!" Sansa shouted, "Fine! Maybe you meant to take me to the Riverrun. But you still wanted to…to…" Sansa couldn't say it out, since she was wrong about where he was to take her to, maybe she was wrong about his lust too?

"Fuck you?" The Hound raised his tone, "You said it aloud last time, why don't you say it now?" He showed a disgusted look on his face, "Of course I wanted to fuck you! I still want now!" Sansa almost gape at his words. "Everyman in the seven kingdoms wants to fuck you, because you're a bloody woman now! Shit! Still stupid like a girl!" He continued, "You know what? If I really meant to take you, I had done it thousand times when we were in the Kings Landing. Have you forgotten how many times you encountered me at night, when I was bloody drunken or not?" He stepped closer, Sansa's forehead could feel his rough jaw, "If I want to rape you, I should have done it earlier rather than taking you out of the fucking city!"

Sansa moved backwards nervously, she didn't dare to look at his eyes now, with the heart thumping despite herself, "But still you…you…" You ripped off my tunic and…

"Fuck!" He cursed and turned to go away, but walked back again, "Next time you say something like I can fuck you or whatever words like that, I'll kill you immediately, not only tearing your bloody clothes!"

It sounds like my fault! Sansa thought with gripes, even I said something stupid, you shouldn't do that!

"why do you care about my words? I was angry then, I thought you lied to me!" Sansa pouted, you did lie to me, you should tell me about the war!

"Who told you that you could use your little cunt to gain what you wanted?" The Hound put a finger under her chin and forced her face up. The desire was hiding in the great rage.

"How can you say…" Sansa flushed, "At the battle night, the queen…"

"I know it must be the Lannister whore!" He spat, "You want to be the second bitch like her, don't you?!"

A smack went across his face, which pained Sansa's fingers as well. The Hound's expression lost in great fury of killing her. She preferred him to kill her now, rather than let him say she was willing to be the second Cersei.

"Never!" Sansa squeezed this word out in an icy tone. But before she could think about what the Hound would do, she had already been pressed to the man's chest and kissed by him.

Oh, Gods…

Sansa couldn't breathe, I shouldn't allow him to kiss me again, I shouldn't…but another voice came into her mind at the same time, which she had thought again and again last night. He kept your hair like a knight…he saved your life like a knight…he was always gentle to you in public in the Kings Landing like a knight…he wiped away your blood like a knight…he said enough to Joffrey like a knight…he followed you at night to protect you or keep an eye on you like a knight…Oh, Mother…the Hound was almost a true knight, he even saved the knight of Flowers! For a second, Sansa felt so sweet to find her Florian, and yielded to Sandor's marvelous kiss, touched his hot tongue with her clumsy one. I'm melting now, Sansa trembled in his arms, for some time, she did want to melt into him, for he was so gentle and strong and warm…

But no…no, I can't, he's the Hound!

Is that possible that he has two men in him, the gentleness belong to Sandor and the monster the Hound?

She was so excited to have a true knight with her, even he was not beautiful like Ser Loras. If Sandor didn't get his face burnt, maybe I can have some feelings on him, like a lady to her knight…Sansa thought, but even I can bear the scars in his face, how about those ugly ones in his heart and his past?

Sansa had to wriggle free from his kiss, but still lay her head on his shoulder. He was so tall that she had to rise on her tiptoe to reach his neck…she wanted to leave a little kiss there, but that was very improper. He still wants to…me, I can't do this stupid thing…

She heard his heart thumping in his chest, and couldn't help but giggle, how awkwardly I have the Hound in my arms…

NO! no! no! A strange idea hit Sansa suddenly.

That's impossible! Sansa pushed him away slightly, he doesn't love me…that's not true, that can't be true, how could the Hound love a girl? No, that's not his feelings on me, no, no, Sansa shook her head, the Hound has no love, never…

Sansa recalled the time when she loved Joff, she thought it was her true love…he was that pretty, with the sunlight in his long golden hair. It's indeed possible the Hound might have fallen in love with me, since I still had long auburn hair in the Kings Landing…but he was not as stupid as me, and should know that loving to see something pretty was not the same as love…

"What's wrong?" The hoarse voice sent gooseprickles to Sansa's neck.

"Nothing…" She tried to step back, "Why did you take me here, take me away? You hadn't told me yet."

"You promised me a song." Sansa couldn't figure out the expression in his face.

"I gave you one." She said with uncertainty.

"Not the one you promised." He gentled his voice, "Florian and Jonquil, I still want it."

Gods…stop…don't continue…

Sansa wanted to run away. Don't tell me the Florian and Jonquil again, I can't…Sandor…I can't give you that one…you must understand…even if you love me…God…you do love me, don't you? Like a knight loves his lady. I can fell it…I can feel it through your heartbeat. But, I can't love you back. Oh, my poor knight, I can't…

A great grief and anguish seized her heart, she wanted to cry. Yes, she wanted love, she always wanted love from others. When Cersei told her a queen need people to fear her, Sansa herself wanted the love. She wanted to love her people too, love her family, friends and husband in future. She could love Sandor too, in a common way, like he was a friend, a knight but not her knight, that's all…but, that was cruel to him. That love wouldn't contain the kiss like this…Sansa sighed, sighed again. I could only give my special love to my husband. Family, honor, duty…

"I'll sing you one day." Sansa kept her tears from sliding down.

"Another little bird's false promise." He smirked.

Sansa didn't answer him. she went away and sat on the side of the river, began to cut out the cloth from the old tunics.

Sansa bet the man knew nothing about love, even he showed his gentleness and tolerance only to her, he would deny that was love or anything related to it. But what could it be if that wasn't love? She looked at the dagger in her hand, he chose me yesterday, between me and killing his brother, he chose me. See, I chose my brother's men earlier…

He never thought about the marriage, which was a good thing, at least there was no need for Sansa to worry about if she could see mother and Robb soon. He must know I can't marry him, since he was a former Lannister and done so much bad things…Mother won't give permission for the marriage since he had nothing, no lands, no lord title, no golds…though Robb can give him all these. But…the most important thing is…can I love him? Is it possible for me to love him?

If he is my husband, I will. Of course I will, even he has that awful scars in his face. Father told me he would find a lord to be my husband, brave, strong and gentle…Sandor has all these qualities in him, I have already found them in him…though I prefer a better looking one. Oh, Joffrey…I would rather marry Sandor!

When she finally realized she was thinking about marrying the Hound did Sansa wake from the chaos in her mind. Am I mad? She cursed herself. Never think about these things again. If he loves me, let him do. That's not my business, I can't forbid him loving me or whatever, as long as he won't kiss me again…though I like his kisses…Don't! I won't bother to think if I should show some feelings back to him, he will leave me one day anyway. I won't forbid him to be a knight either. At least he tries to be good man. But he hates knights, I almost forget it! How could he hate a knight since he himself seems like one. I can't understand him, how strange of him.

"I have to measure your shoulders and arms now." Sansa waved the tunic towards Sandor. "Come and sit here."

Sandor gave her a curious look, then did what she said meekly. How could such a strong and fierce man obey me, a weak and stupid girl?

She helped him to take off his tattered tunic and blushed at once when seeing his bare chest. I shouldn't do this, stupid! I should let him do on his own. But his left arm was still in pain. Somehow Sansa couldn't help but stare at the man's muscles. She already knew how strong he was in armor, but now…see the smooth skin and rough scars, masses of dark hair on his front…this was a worrier's body, a grown man. The rising heat in her face almost made her awkward. Sansa had to avert her eyes and step to his back.

"Can't bare my ugly body now?" He threw his head back and mocked her.

"No…" Sansa avoided his stare, "I have ugly scars on my body too. No pretty than yours." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Aye, gifts from the twat Joff." Sansa could see the muscles on his shoulders stiffen at his own words.

For a split second, Sansa didn't notice her finger had touched one scar on his back, "Do you still remember when you got your first gift, except the one in your face?"

"No." He shuddered under her touch, Sansa had to draw back her hand immediately.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, I shouldn't touch you.

"For what?"

"Nothing." Sansa cleared her throat, "why didn't you beat me for the slap?"

But he didn't answer. The silence went on, which made her puzzled, no, don't say something stupid…

"Next time you slap me again, try harder, or I can't feel anything." Sansa froze at his words.

What does he mean? Such an odd man!

When she was measuring his back, all Sansa could think was the thick hair on his chest, which extended in a broad line down to his stomach and still down until disappearing in his branches…she felt thirsty and licked her lips…what's wrong with me?

"Done." Sansa let out a breath, "I'll sew the cloth later. When I finish it, can we go then?"

"Aye." He picked up a rock and threw it into the river.

When she finally ended her job, Sandor had already laid their food and other things on the horse.

"Here." Sansa put the tunic on his hand, "I can make it better, but now I lack another tools for the clothes."

Sandor didn't seem to mind her words, he just put it on and nodded when it fit well.

"Not that bad." Before Sansa could give him a smile, he had already lifted her onto the saddle.

"We stayed too long today, better to go now." He mounted behind her. "We may reach the branch of Blackwater Rush tomorrow."

* * *

**I gave them too much time to think about their feelings these chapters...and made them think too much that Sansa almost began to have something special on the man. Well, she should have, but it occurred a little earlier. Pardon me.**

**So, unexpected danger will show up soon. :/ **


End file.
